iHave Changed
by x0xkorzx0x
Summary: Taylor Lovato aka Sam Puckett is taken back to Seattle by her mum along with her sister Selena. She doesn't want to go back as she hasn't spoken to Carly or Freddie for ages and scared of what they will think of. Chapter 1 Sam's POV!More Inside. Seddie
1. The Webshow that Changed my Life

**Please review this chapter **

**IHav Changed!**

**Taylor Lovato aka Sam Puckett is taken back to Seattle by her mum along with her sister Selena. She doesn't want to go back as she hasn't spoken to Carly or Freddie for ages and scared of what they will think of. She storms away to Groovy Smoothie and bumps into Freddie. She recognises him but he doesn't recognise her as she is still wearing the brown wig. He sits down beside her and tells him about Sam. She confesses to him that she is Sam and takes the wig off. Freddie is happy Sam is back again as he missed her but where's Carly?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Webshow That Changed My Life**

I stood there on the set of my new music Video So Close. I looked at myself quickly in the mirror. I looked but I could hardly recognize myself. The agency had completely changed me. I was girly, I had brown hair and I had to change my name because they said Sam Puckett Didn't sound like a name a superstar would have so they changed my name to Taylor Lovato. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror and suddenly had the flashback from when my life changed!

**Flashback**

Freddie picked up his camera and started counting down,

"In five, four, three, two," as he pointed to the girls after two to indicate they were live!

"I'm Sam!" I said excitedly.

"And I'm Carly!" said my best friend Carly.

"And you're watching iCarly!"

"Today we will be doing something new on iCarly called iDare You!"

"All week people at iCarly have been sending in their dares which we will be doing once a month. So the dare that we are doing tonight is for Sam," Carly picked up the piece of paper and began to read it aloud, "Sam I dare you to sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift."

Sam nodded as she began singing,

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

I looked over at Carly and Freddie who's mouths were open in shock. They just stared at me.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with meYou belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. _

_I think I know it's with 't you see that I'm the one who understand you__?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_Y__ou belong with meStanding by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know thatYou belong with me _

_Y__ou belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me_

_You belong with me_

As soon as I finished the song Carly and Freddie clapped. They told me that I was a really good singer.

"Well that's it for this iCarly. Until next week," I said.

"Bye!" Carly and I said together.

Little did I know how my life was about to change…

Freddie turned off his camera and we went to get some food.

I had just got myself a muffin and a piece of ham when Carly's phone began to ring she answered it,

"Hello?….Yeah she's here…"Suddenly I looked up. I was the only she apart from her in the house so it must've been for me.

"Sam it's for you."I walked over to the phone and took it off Carly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sam this is Lucas Musso from Hollywood Records and I have just been watching iCarly and I heard you singing You Belong With Me and we here at Hollywood Records think that you could be the biggest thing since Miley Cyrus!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Can you come to Hollywood to meet us on Saturday and we'll get you sorted with a contract?"

"Yeah sure!"

I hung up the phone to find Carly and Freddie staring at me. I stared back for like a minute before telling them,

"Hollywood Records want to sign a record deal. They said I could be the next big thing!"

Carly squealed and ran over and hugged me. She was excited. Freddie came over and told me he was happy for me and hugged me. Freddie and I had just started to get along better now.

Saturday came I went and met Lucas and his friend Robert with my mum. I had to sing three songs: You Belong With Me, Don't Forget and These Four Walls as soon as I had finished I signed a record deal.

I went home and told Carly and Freddie the news and that I was leaving in a week to movie to Hollywood. I wasn't looking forward to that part. I would really miss my friends.

We did one last iCarly before I went and I even cried towards the end of it. It was the best thing that I had ever did and I would miss it so much.

The day of me moving arrived. I said my goodbyes to Carly and Spencer and then walked over to Freddie. He handed me a DVD and a portable DVD player and told me to watch it on the plane. I said goodbye to him and he hugged me. I cried as I left my three best friends to move to Hollywood.

On the plane I took out the portable DVD player and put in the DVD Freddie had given me. It had some the best iCarly bits on it. I cried as it reminded me of the good times. Now I was all alone.

**End Flashback**

"TAYLOR!" Lucas called into me.

I took one final look at myself before leaving the room.


	2. This Isn't My Sam

**Please Review!!  
**

**Chapter 2**

**This Isn't My Sam**

Lisa's POV

Taylor had just finished shooting the music video for So Close though she still had to do an interview on the Late Show. She was exhausted. Me Lisa, her mum and her older sister Selena were always with her. On set of music videos, award shows, anything. I had remembered the good days with Sam when she used to be just Sam. How she would always be in dentition (even though I wasn't proud of it), picking on Freddie (I could tell she had a crush on him but Sam never admitted it) and doing iCarly with her two best friends (which I would have always watched and laughed).

I looked over at the brown girl who was the same person only in a pink dress. Sam never used to wear a dress. She hated dresses and hated pink now she was in a pink dress. Sam had changed as I looked over at Taylor I saw Sam through it and what she saw was an unhappy Sam. A Sam that looked like she just wanted her old life back. A Sam who got to choose her friends not her friends chosen for her. A Sam that got dentition. That little rebel I knew my daughter to be.

I heard someone say that's it and knew that it won't be long for Taylor to finish. I had to do something to get the old Sam back and I knew exactly what she was going to do. I smiled at herself as Selena noticed her.

"Mum what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking over the old times were it was Sam, you and me. That's all," I lied.

Selena nodded

Sam came over when she was finished and the three of us left. We got in the limo and headed to the Late Show. Sam sat there quietly the whole way and didn't talk. Selena and I just stared at her. There was defiantly something up.

We arrived at the studio for the Late Show where Taylor met Simon Walsh who presented it. He showed her to her dressing room and she got ready for the show.

The show had just started and Simon Walsh took his seat as the audience finished applauding.

"Tonight we have the biggest teen star at the minute. Even bigger than Miley Cyrus. Please welcome Taylor Lovato!"

The audience cheered and screamed and Taylor walked over and sat down on the seat opposite Simon.

"So you have your new single So Close coming out soon. Did you write it yourself?"

"Yeah I did. I wrote it about an old friend. Who probably doesn't even remember me now," said Taylor sadly as she looked down at the floor. The interview continued…

Normal POV

In Seattle Freddie Benson was in his bedroom at the luxury Treewell Plaza three minutes from where he used to live. He was a computer programmer now and made a lot of money doing it. He lived in the richest apartment block in Seattle.

He was lying in bed with popcorn watching the Late Show. He loved the Late Show. He was watching Taylor Lovato who he didn't know was Sam. She looked really out of it and not wanting to be there. She looked as though she was about to cry talking about So Close. It never clicked to him that it was really Sam.

_I wonder what happened to Sam? She was taken to LA but she never released a single or anything _I thought.

Lisa's POV

Taylor walked of the stage after her interview with Simon. She burst into tears and from that moment I realised who the song was about. Freddie! I ran into Taylor's dressing room after her to find her curled up in a ball at the far end of the sofa. I hugged her and comforted her telling her it would be ok and I know that it would be once my plan was sorted.

After about half an hour we all left. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her things. Now we only had to go back to the house and Sam could take off that stupid wig she had to wear when she was Taylor.

Sam's POV

I can't believe I cried like that. I feel really embarrassed. Finally I'm home now in my own bed and in my own wig. I wish I was Sam all the time it felt a whole lot better. I put on my jammies and climbed into bed as I looked through the scrapbook Carly had given me before I went. I looked at the front cover which had Best Friends Forever on it and a picture of the three of us. My favourite picture. I opened the first page where Carly had wrote me a note.

_Sam,_

_Please never forget us as we'll never forget you. We'll miss you so much . We hope that you come back one day and visit us one day!_

_Love_

_Carly and Freddie._

_A tear fell down my cheek and landed on the book. How I did wish I was back home. I flicked through the pages of the book until I reached the end. I placed it on my bedside table and fell asleep. I dreamt that night that I had my old life back. Where I was still doing iCarly with Carly and Freddie. I really did miss them._


	3. Sam's Reaction

**Chapter 3 **

**Sam's reaction**

**Sam's been famous since she was 16. Sam, Carly and Freddie are 21. Spencer is 35. Lisa is 40. Selena is 23. Review please **

Lisa's POV

That night as Sam was sleeping I went online and booked three tickets for us to go to Seattle for a month just to see how it went. If Sam enjoyed her old life then we would move there for good. If she didn't see Carly and Freddie then we would come back home. Simple! I can't wait to tell Sam and Selena the good news.

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock beside my bed. Six thirty! I groaned and stumbled out of bed. I hated early mornings which I had to do I lot of now. I hated it. I stepped into my slippers and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Breakfast was already out on the table and Selena and mum had already started to eat. They were early birds anyway. Unlike me! I sat down where there was a bowl but no one sitting there and started eating my cereal and drinking the orange juice.

As Selena and me were eating my mum began to talk. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was thinking about last night on the Late Show and the photos.

"So I have some good news."

Suddenly my head shot up. I was hoping that mum's good news wasn't another TV appearance. Hopefully not many people watched the Late Show last night.

"What?" I said.

"We're going on a holiday!"

"Where?" both me and Selena said together.

"Seattle!"

No way. I couldn't go back to Seattle. There was no way. Carly and Freddie wouldn't have a clue who I am. They had probably forgot about me three years ago!

"No mum. I'm appreciative and everything but no one remembers me in Seattle. At least here I have some friends."

"Honey Miley, Demi and all of the other ones where picked to be your friends. You need your real friends and I can tell that you're not happy. You're living a lie and I miss the old Sam. Please Sam give it a try. For me?"

"Fine!" I said before finishing the last of my cereal and going back upstairs to get changed. Today was going to be a busy day . I had a TV appearance (hopefully this one won't be as bad) a live performance, autograph signing and the Teen Choice Awards were on tonight. I got showered put the wig on and changed. I was downstairs by eight.

The three of us all headed to Good Morning Hollywood studios. I was a bit better this morning knowing maybe in a weeks time I could be seeing my two best friends ever and of course Spencer again. I had missed his crazy sculptures and his spaghetti tacos.

Finally I was at Good Morning Hollywood. I went into the dressing room the security guard showed me to and got ready. At least there was only seven days left of this.

Mum had spoke to Lucas and he said that it was ok for me to go as I was to take a break soon anyway. I did the interview on Good Morning America as well as perform So Close then I had to go to Hollywood Mall to do autograph signings for about the next four hours. I enjoyed meeting the fans it just got boring after ten minutes of signing your autograph over and over again.

Finally it was over. Those were four really long hours. Some of the fans were really sweet though that I meant. One teen boy that I really remembered was about twelve. He came over to me carrying a laptop under his arm. He had brown hair and when he smiled he had dimples. He reminded me of Freddie when I meant him nine years ago. I really couldn't wait to go back to Seattle.

I arrived back home and the hairdresser that Lucas had hired came round and curled my hair then I put on my baby blue dress that came just above my knees. I had bought silver shows to match. I walked downstairs were my mum, Lucas and sister were waiting for me.

Selena's POV

She looked beautiful as she walked down our spiral staircase. She had truly grown up. Finally. Though Sam wasn't the same now she still had the same face that was one thing they couldn't change but she looked amazing. Perfect in fact.

Lucas met her at the bottom of the stairs and took her by the arm and they left. I watched Sam as she left as Taylor who I knew deep inside she hated.

Sam's POV

I arrived at the Teen Choice Awards and met up with Miley and Demi we were sitting beside each other. I was excited as I was nominated for Best Female Singer and I was performing So Close there too.

This year the Jonas Brother's were hosting it. I was so excited. I had always been a big fan of them. Carly too. We used to go all the time to see them in concert.

The show started. Best TV Show went first, followed by loads of other ones until it came to Best Female Singer. I was really nervous. Johnny Depp and Shia Labeouf were presenting it as the called out all the nominees. I was up against Beyonce, Rihanna and Miley Cyrus. Finally it became time for them to announce the winner.

Surprisingly they said my name. I WON THE TEEN CHOICE AWARD FOR BEST FEMALE SINGER!!!! I was so excited I ran up to the stage. Kissed both Johnny and Shia on the cheeks before being handed my award. I stood there still in shock as I prepared to give my speech.

"Wow…" I began, I was really speechless I didn't know what to say, "Thank you guys so much for this award. It means a lot to me and I never thought I was going to win. Beyonce, Rihanna and Miley are all amazing singers and to win against them is an honour so thank you. I would like to thank my fans, my mum, my sister, Lucas my manager, my friends. Just everyone. Thank you so much for making my dreams come true."

The audience applauded as I walked off the stage and back to my seat. The rest of night was good and at the end is when I performed So Close. I had a great night and knew tomorrow it would be only six more days.

**I've changed the summary a bit. When she goes away she is going back as Sam not as Taylor but Freddie does recognise her and she explains to him.**


	4. Back To Seattle

Chapter 4

Back to Seattle

**Thank you so much Chlavisfan4ever for the really nice private mail you sent me and the nice reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and keep reviewing! I'll be updating this story as much as I can. Maybe every day or every other day. I dunno depends on how many people review it!**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Sam's POV

Finally I put the Taylor wig away until I came back from Seattle. I was nervous about today I was returning to my life as Sam Puckett. I had got up early today and walked into my wardrobe which was really big and filled with Taylor clothes. I kept walking until at the bottom I found a box of clothes that I had bought you know the clothes I wore as Sam. I had bought some a couple of months ago but hadn't got to wear them yet and now would be a perfect time. I packed my suitcase and closed it over before getting ready. Our plane was at two and it was ten now. We were leaving at about eleven so we would be up early. I couldn't wait.

We were staying at our old place in Treewell Plaza. We had just moved there two months before I moved to LA and couldn't wait to be back at home in my own bedroom. I mean this is obviously home to me but not like Seattle is.

Lisa's POV

"Sam! Time to go honey! We're going to be late!" I shouted upstairs to Sam as I looked at my watch which read 11:00.

Sam ran downstairs trailing behind her pink suitcase. She looked happier than she had ever looked in a long time. I had a feeling that this trip was going to be a good thing for her. She looked like she was already enjoying it.

Selena came back from the kitchen and took Sam's suitcase out to the car. Yes just the normal car. Lucas said we could take the limo but I said no as everyone would know who Sam was and that would completely ruin her privacy.

Sam and I followed Selena out to the car and got in. Selena was driving us to the airport and leaving the car there.

As Selena began to drive I looked at Sam and saw what I was looking to see the last few years a huge smile on her face as she holding onto a teddy bear that Carly and Freddie had given her for good luck before she left. It was wearing an iCarly t-shirt. I took her hand and held it tightly. She looked at me and smiled.

Sam's POV

We have finally arrived. We are in Seattle! Nothing much has changed but that's a good thing. A taxi came to pick the three of us up from the airport but I was happy to wait. I was enjoying the fresh Seattle afternoon air. It was a really nice day and couldn't wait to drop of my suitcase and go and explore some of the old places I used to go to. First stop…Groovy Smoothie.

The taxi arrived and picked us up. We were about ten minutes from the airport and finally arrived at Treewell Plaza. The taxi driver opened the boot of his car and took out our suitcases and then left. We picked them up and carried them inside. Nothing had changed it was as clean and as expensive looking as what it had looked four years ago. We pressed the button on the lift and waited for it to open and then we pressed ten which was the top floor.

We arrived up at floor ten. There wasn't many apartments on this floor. Only three. It was the penthouse floor where the penthouses were. Obviously!

We walked up the small hallway until we reached our penthouse. Mum took out her key and unlocked the door. We walked into the apartment and I put my suitcase down. I ran quickly to my room and opened the door. I had missed it. I fell flat on the bed. It was so comfy. I took a minute just to look around it.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. It was my mum bringing the suitcase in. She came down and sat beside me on the bed.

"Feels good to be back doesn't it?"

I nodded. It did really feel good to be back. She was right all along.

"Thanks mum."

"No problem. What am I here for?"

"Is it ok if I go to Groovy Smoothies. I've waited four long years for a Strawberry Splat!"

"Sure honey."

"Thanks."

We both got up off my bed at the same time. I grabbed my iPhone which was now sitting on my beside table beside me and put it into a little blue bag that I had left here before I went. I left the apartment and walked to Groovy Smoothie.

I walked in and it looked the same that was a good thing though. I went over and ordered my Strawberry Splat. Teebo was still there as all I could hear was someone in the background yelling,

"Do you want to buy some beagles?"

I laughed. I had missed Teebo.

"No thanks!" I shouted back to him before taking my Strawberry Splat over and sitting at the table I used to sit at the table I used to sit at before Taylor.

Suddenly the door opened of Groovy Smoothie. I looked up. There walking over to the counter was a man. A man that looked like Freddie. He had the same hair Freddie had four years ago, a little taller but looked exactly like him. I couldn't be sure though. A lot of people can look like one person. My eyes followed him over to the counter. Teebo was serving again.

"Yo Freddie what's up?" said Teebo.

Oh My Gosh it was Freddie! Finally I had found Freddie.

I said Freddie quietly enough that I didn't think anyone had heard me but obviously Freddie did as he turned round.

"Yeah?"

I sat there in shock. What was I suppose to say to him?

**Please Review!**


	5. I Remember You

**Chapter 5**

**I Remember You**

**Please keep reviewing guys. It means so much to me.**

Sam's POV

"What did you say my name for?" he repeated again as he lifted his smoothie from the counter and sat down beside me.

"No reason. I just recognised the name."

"Well maybe I'll recognise your name. So come on tell me what it is?"

I looked down.

"Tell me?" he repeated again.

"Sam."

He sat there for a minute in shock before looking at me and realising it was really me.

"Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah."

"It's so good to see you again. You look…amazing."

"Thanks so do you."

He did.

"So I haven't heard from you for nearly four years. I was expecting a song or an album out by now."

"There have been albums out."

"Really? Did you change your name?"

I looked down.

"Yeah I did actually. The company made me change my name because they said it didn't sound like a pop star name and that I didn't look like a pop star so I had to wear a wig."

"What was your name? Maybe I have heard of you."

"Taylor Lovato."

Freddie was shocked.

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Yeah why would you? You had no clue where I was."

"So did you ever think about me and Carly?"

"All the time. I look at the scrapbook you and Carly gave me before I went every night. It meant a lot to me. So how's the last four years been for you?"

"Well I'm a computer programmer."

"Cool. What about Carly?"

"Well Carly became a teacher at Ridgeway the last time I heard and then she and Jake went out for a while but then she caught him cheating on her."

"Oh My God. I should have been there for her."

"Yeah but you didn't know. She has really missed her best friend though."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yeah she is still living where they lived when you moved. Spencer got married and left so Carly got the apartment. I should call round."

"Do you want me to come round too?"

"Sure."Freddie and I left Groovy Smoothies and walked over to Bushwell Plaza. We walked into the lobby and guess who we saw. No…not Carly but Lewbert! I shocked he was even still allowed to be a doorman after the way he treats people. He screamed when we walked in but we just walked past him and up the stairs till we reached the eighth floor. Nothing had changed everything looked the same. We walked through the corridor until we were right in the middle of where Freddie used to live and where Carly lived.

"Hey does you mum still live here?"

"Yeah."

"Is she still over-protective?"

"Yep she just about let me move out."

I let out a small laugh before knocking on Carly's door. Suddenly the door opened and there stood there was a tall skinny girl with brown hair. It was Carly. She looked at me and recognised me straight away.

"Sam! Sam you're back!" she said as she hugged me.

"Yeah I am and this time I'm not going anywhere."#

I had decided that. I would tell mum when I go back to the apartment on my decision. My life was the way it was. Nearly.

"We should do an iCarly special." suggested Carly.

"Sure," I said excitedly as I looked over at Freddie.

"Sure."

"Good." said Carly.

The three of us hung out for about an hour talking about what had happened over the last four years. Oh and I told Carly about Taylor. I really had missed it but then my phone rang. It was my mum telling me to come home. Dinner was ready. You know me I never miss a chance to eat meat. That's one thing that never changed.

Freddie decided to leave with me. We began walking home. I had never been to his new house and him or Carly had never been to mine. I spent most of my time at Carly's.

"So Freddie where are you living now since you're not living with your mum?"

"Treewell Plaza you?"

"Oh My Gosh I'm living in Treewell Plaza too. I've lived there since before I moved."

"I can't believe it. What floor?"

"Ten you?"

"Ten too." I said excitedly.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then."

"I guess so," I said with a smile.

We walked home and he walked me to the door of my apartment. We hugged before I walked into the apartment.

Lisa's POV

Sam walked into the apartment with a big smile on her face and sat down at the table where I had cooked Chicken and Potatoes.

"So?" I had to ask.

"Well…I went to Groovy Smoothies to get a smoothie and I ran into Freddie, who is a computer programmer now and then he told me where I could find Carly. So we went and we found Carly and we talked. I told them that I was really Taylor. They were happy for me and get this Freddie lives two doors down from us."

"Seriously so I take it you want to move here for good again?"

"I would love to mum. It would be amazing. I've missed Carls and Freddie so much. Four years mum, four years."

"Maybe you should become an actress now."

Sam's POV

I was a little over dramatic though wasn't I? I had missed them heaps though and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Wait Selena's not here.

"Mum where's Selena?"

"She went to get some shopping. She'll be back soon."

"Oh ok."I said as I began to eat the rest of my delicious dinner.

Mum had become a really good cook now. I'm here over my birthday anyway. I want to have a really big party with loads of my closest friends like Carly, Freddie, Gibby and Wendy. Carly also said that if I wanted to go back to Ridgeway to visit it for the day she would take me. Four years ago I would of hated that but now it seemed like a pretty good idea. I text her and she told me she would pick me up at eight. At least I was used to early mornings.

That night after dinner I unpacked my suitcase as I was listening to some music and then put my pyjamas on and went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	6. Ridgeway

**Chapter 6**

**Ridgeway **

**Please keep reviewing this story. I love reading your reviews. They make my day! Thank you so much for reading this story. I love future Seddie stories.**

Sam's POV

The next day I woke up excited. Excited to be going back to school! I never thought in a million years I would say that. Carly was picking me up in about an hour so I quickly got up and dressed. I had my favourite breakfast pancakes. Yum!

Carly's POV

Isn't it unbelievable? Sam, my best friend is back. Wow I've missed her so much and she's coming to work with me today. She said she missed school. I guess living the celebrity life made her appreciate her school life which she completely hated and was always getting in trouble. That's the only thing that changed with Sam she was a little more mature.

I looked at my watch. I have to go and pick Sam up. I left the house and drove to Sam's house. The address she had given me. It was a fancy place. I think that's the same building Freddie's living at.

I got out of the car and walked into the lobby of Treewell Plaza. It was so royal, posh, expensive looking. I can't believe Sam and Freddie lived here. Especially Sam. This is my first time in the apartment building. I took the lift upstairs to the tenth floor and walked along the small corridor. There was only three apartments on this floor. Finally I reached it 10A. I knocked on the door and Sam answered.

Sam's POV

"Hi, come in I won't be long," I said as Carly walked in.

"Wow this place is awesome. It's so big and spacious. Completely different from mine. It is like a dot compared to this."

I lifted my bag and Carly and I left. We got into the car. We were about ten minutes away from the school.

"I can't believe your back!" Carly said.

"I know. I've missed hanging out with you. It hasn't been the same and I hate to say this but I missed Ridgeway!"

"Wow. So what about Freddie?"

"What about him?"

"Come on Sam it was so obvious that you fancy Freddie. You always have!"

"It's not obvious."

"So it's true!"

Carly was practically screaming now.

"Oh My Gosh. Sam it's true!"

"So?"

"So? You have to tell him."

"No I don't."

"Is So Close about him?"

I looked down.

"Yeah," I mumbled slightly.

"And Freddie's suppose to be smart. You'd think he'd figure it out wouldn't you?"

"How was he suppose to know I was Taylor?"

"You're right. But he knows who you are now."

"Carly! Can we please stop talking about it?"

"Sure!"

We arrived at Ridgeway. I have to admit I was pretty nervous. I hadn't been there in four years. We approached the front doors of Ridgeway and I had butterflies in my tummy. We walked in through the doors into the hallway. There I saw my old locker. It brought back so many old memories.

I stood there for a minute thinking over the good times that happened in this hallway. I loved it. Nothing had changed apart from some new younger teachers and Carly worked here, she didn't go here! I was glad that I had decided to come back here. It was really good for me.

I looked at Carly who was standing staring at me.

"Hey is Principal Franklin still the principal here?" I asked Carly.

"Yeah. You can go and see him if you want?"

"Yeah sure."

I followed Carly to the Principal's office and took a seat in the waiting room as Carly went in to see him. I looked at the clock and knew school would be starting in about ten minutes. Carly came out and told me I could go in. She had to go to class but said we would meet up at lunchtime. I knocked on the Principal's door and he shouted come in.

I walked nervously into the room and took a seat on the chair opposite his desk. It was probably the first time I had been in the office without being in trouble and it felt weird.

"Sam it's good to see you again. You look great."

"Thanks."

"So how have things been? What have you been up to since you left?"

"Well I became a famous singer, won a Teen Choice Award for Best Female Singer which was such an honour. Came back here as I missed Carls and Freddie and I'm moving here."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff. I never heard of you. Sorry!"

"It's ok. Have you heard of Taylor Lovato?"

"Yeah. She's awesome!"

"Well that's me."

He sat there for a minute in shock.

"Well you are very talented Sam, I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you Principal Franklin!"

"You can call me Ted now Sam you don't go to school."

"OK. I better go anyway. I'll see you again. Probably!"

"Sure. Bye Sam."

"Bye," I said as I walked out the door.

I text Carly saying that I was going to go and visit Freddie and that I wouldn't see her until after school. I walked to Freddie's office. It was only about a ten minute walk from Ridgeway. I was thinking about telling him what So Close was about but I didn't know how. I don't even know why I was walking to his place I had no idea what I was going to say but I had the feeling that I would feel better if I told him how I would really feel about him. Maybe he would feel the same way.

A continued walking until I reached the Computer Experts building. Computer Experts was the company that Freddie worked for. I asked the lady at reception where I could find Freddie Benson and I got in the lift and went up to the fifth floor.

She told me second door on the right after coming out of the lift. I reached it. The door had a sign on it:

**Freddie Benson **

**Computer Programmer**

I knocked on the door.

**Thank you guys. Please review! : ) They make my day when you review. Thank you guys for reading this. It really means a lot : )**


	7. Confession

**Chapter 7**

**Confession**

**Please keep reviewing. Thank you so much. What did you think of Jennette McCurdy's new single?**

Sam's POV

"Come in!" I heard Freddie call.

I opened the door and walked in. He was working at a computer. He looked up and noticed me.

"Sam! What's up?"

"Nothing. I was at school this morning."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah actually. I saw Mrs Briggs, Mr Howard and Principal Franklin and I didn't get any dentitions!"

Freddie let out a small giggle.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

"For the dentition thing?"

"For everything Sam. You really have worked hard at being a singer and I know you would of enjoyed it if you would have been yourself and then you made the decision to come back here even though there was a small chance that Carly and me wouldn't be here. That's amazing!"

"Thanks Freddie. So what are you doing with the computer?"

"Programming it."

"Ah. Of course since you're a Computer Programmer."

I felt really stupid.

"Freddie…there's something I need to tell you and I wasn't going to tell you but I think you should know."

"What?"

"OK. You know the way I was Taylor…"

Freddie nodded.

"Well I wrote a song called So Close and I didn't tell anyone who it was about but I think you should know. It's about…you."

He sat there in shock. What was I wanting him to say though?

Freddie's POV

I can't believe Sam wrote So Close about me. I never thought she thought of me like that but it all makes sense now. She picked on me, called me names and beat me up but only because she had a crush on me. I've had a crush on Sam for years and I was really upset when she left maybe this is my chance for a new start with Sam.

"I really like you Sam!" I said to her.

Sam's POV

He likes me too!

"So…"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah sure."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up at six!" he said as I smiled.

"Kay I'll see you then! Bye."

"Bye Sam!" he said as I walked out of his office.

I text Carly and told her I had a date with Freddie tonight. She phoned me back straight away. I answered the phone as she screamed down the phone to me.

"Carls! Carly! Carly calm down!"

The screaming stopped.

"I can't believe it. You told him."

"Yeah I thought he had the right to know. I never expected him to admit he liked me or anything."

"Yeah I know but you guys will make such a cute couple!"

"I have to go Carly. I'll call you as soon as I get back from dinner!"

"Kay. Make sure you do! I want to know everything!"

I hung up the phone and walked home.

Lisa's POV

Sam came in the door with a smile on her face has she had done the last couple of days but today she looked extra happy. Something good must of happened.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" she answered.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason just I have a date tonight!"

"With who?"

"Freddie!"

"That was fast. We're only been back for two days."

"I know but Carly found out So Close was about him and told me I should tell him how I felt and I did."

"Well I'm happy for you sweetheart."

"Thanks mum," she said as she hugged me. "I better go and get ready for my date tonight."

Sam left and went to her bedroom.

Sam's POV

I walked into my bedroom and stood there taking everything in. Two weeks ago I was a singer living a lie and hated it now I'm back to my old life, doing an iCarly special and going on a date with the guys I've had a crush on for years. My life couldn't be any better!

I got a shower and curled my hair. I wanted to look good tonight but not to desperate. Casual sort of. I picked out my skinny jeans, my uggs and a baby blue top. I had a long sliver necklace. Perfect. Not too over dressed for a first date .

Freddie's POV

_What should I wear? What should I wear? _I thought to myself as I looked through my wardrobe. I finally picked a pair of jeans and a shirt. I was looking forward to tonight. I can't believe this is happened. Three days ago I didn't even know Sam was still alive. I hadn't seen or heard of her in four years and now I'm about to go and pick her up and take her to a fancy restaurant now my mum doesn't give me $8 a month.

Sam's POV

Ten minutes before Freddie. I looked in the mirror at myself. I had started to look a bit girlier as the Sam clothes seemed a bit old Sam and the girly clothes were too girly so I settled for in the middle.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock in my room five to six. He's early. I left my room and walked towards the door. I opened it to see Freddie standing there.

"Hey!" I said to him.

"Hi. Are you ready?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me get my bag!"

I walked over to the sofa and lifted my bag. I walked towards the door and Freddie and I left. We drove for about half an hour until we reached this gorgeous little restaurant. It was so small looking but really romantic. Freddie had booked the table that had a sea view. We sat down and read the menu. We ordered and then talked.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed." said Freddie.

"No I still love my food but I was on a really strict diet when I was Taylor and I hated it. This is my first proper day of not having to watch what I eat."

"You on a diet. That's a laugh!"

"It's not funny I hated it."

"Yeah I probably would too."

The waiter brought our food. I ate it all. It was so good. After dinner Freddie and I walked through the park. It was just like old times when Freddie and I would of went when we were younger or the time I went and he dared me to lick the swing set which he said he didn't. I remember how sick I got after that though so I never licked a swing set again.

Freddie all of a sudden took my hand and held it tightly. I didn't let go. I held it back. He looked at me and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. This was the best moment in my life so far. Even better than winning the Teen Choice Award and that was really good moment.

**So what did you think? I dunno if I like this chapter that much but tell me anyway what you think! Thanks ****J**


	8. Oh My My My

**Chapter 8 **

**Oh My My My **

**Keep reviewing this. Thanks so much to the ones who have reviewed so far! I love reading reviews.**

Sam's POV

Freddie and I just kissed. It felt perfect as though we were meant to be together. We kissed by a tree and when I looked at it closely I noticed something I never thought I would of seen again fifteen years ago. There towards the bottom of the tree engraved into it was

**Sam**

**and **

**Freddie **

**4ever**

I can't believe it's still there after all them years. I looked at Freddie and smiled as he was looking at it too. It was fate. It had to be. Where we where when we kissed. We stared at it for a minute before Freddie took my hand again and we walked back to the apartment.

He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. He left as I walked inside. I got my jammies on a fell asleep just like a baby! What a good day.

"SAM!" I heard my mum shout from the living room, "Time to get up!"

I stumbled out of bed. I wasn't even tired though I guess I'm just used to always complaining about getting up early. I was getting up early to go shopping with mum and Selena I promised them I would go. I was just hoping for a bit of a lie-in. I missed four years of that!

I got up had my breakfast, got a shower and put my clothes on. Mum, Selena and me drove to the supermarket. There was hardly any food in the apartment. I don't have a clue what happened to the food Selena got yesterday. It just seemed to disappear.

We went to Wal-Mart. Where I used to always go before the move and it hadn't changed one bit. I missed it and I was glad to be back in Seattle and glad nothing had changed. Even the small things that I would never of noticed or cared about are so important to me now. I never realised how much I could miss Seattle since I complained about everything a lot. Mostly school.

We did the shopping and then we went home. Freddie was waiting outside the apartment. Mum and Selena hugged him as it was the first time they had seen him and then I welcomed him inside. The four of us went inside. Freddie admired the apartment. He or Carly had never been to my house. Oh No! Carly! I was totally was meant to phone her last night.

"Oh My God I was suppose to call Carly!"

"You go ahead. I'll wait here for five minutes," Freddie said. He is so sweet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead!"

"Thanks," I said as I carried my phone into my bedroom.

I rang Carly and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carls. I forgot to phone you last night. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. So tell me everything!"

"We went to this night little restaurant where he booked the seat by the sea. It was so romantic and then we went for a walk through the park. And then we kissed…"

"You kissed?"

"Yeah under the tree where Freddie and I engraved our names when we were little."

"Aw. Well Sam I'm happy for you and Freddie!"

"Thanks Carly. I better go!"

"Kay. I'll call round later!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back in to see Freddie. We decided today to go ice-skating and then to Groovy Smoothie. I know we went there yesterday but it's where we used to always hang out there everyday anyway .

Freddie and I arrived at the ice rink and put our skates on. I was a really good ice skater and so was Freddie. We used to go ice skating all the time. The three of us but when I moved away I didn't get to ice skate at all. It felt weird in the ice skates but I knew I would be fine. I was looking forward to ice skating. Freddie took my hand and we skated around the first lap of the ice rink together and then we went of and did are own things. Freddie had gotten really good since the last time I saw him skate. Skating made me think of the very first time I learnt to skate at the very ice rink. Nearly sixteen years ago.

I was coming twenty one tomorrow and couldn't wait. I was glad to be back in Seattle for my twenty first birthday.

After ice skating we went to Groovy Smoothie. I got Strawberry Splat and Freddie got Citrus Bomb. We sat down at a table and talked.

Freddie's POV

"I'm so glad we're dating now," I told Sam as I stared into her eyes.

"Yeah me too. I'm so glad I made the right choice. must have been the only right choice I made the last four years."

"Hey you thought that moving to LA was going to be different. How were you suppose to know?"

"Yeah but once I did know I didn't even come back, phone or anything. I've been an awful friend. I don't know how you and Carly forgave me. Four years Freddie I was away for!"

"Yeah but you are back now and that's all that matters!"

"Thanks. I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend!"

We finished the rest of our smoothies before I walked Sam home. She told me to come inside as her mum and sister were out. She had started writing a song but hadn't quiet finished it yet but sung to me what she had wrote.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine in __the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenlyI wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

_T__ake me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

It was amazing. She had wrote a song about me and it was beautiful.

**Please review. Sorry it took so long revising at the minute as tests start on Tuesday!**


	9. Mrs Benson

**Chapter 9**

**Mrs Benson**

**Please Review. I would like to thank scifichick07 and all the other ones who have reviewed on this story. Sorry this took long as my tests are starting on Tuesday and I have to revise! Please send your ideas to me through PM**

Sam's POV

Freddie had just left and went home. I quickly had a cheese and ham toastie and decided to go over and see Mrs Benson. She was the only one I hadn't seen since I had came home. I took a glass of Sprite too before I left a note for mum and Selena and left the apartment.

It was about seven o'clock at night when I was walking through the street. It wasn't dark so I felt safe. I hated walking in the dark. I don't know why. I just don't feel safe. It's the only thing that does scare me. The dark!

I approached the eight floor of the Bushwell Plaza before I was standing outside Mrs Benson's apartment. I had only been in her apartment once when I was six and Freddie and I used to spend every minute of every day with him. I knocked on the door and a woman in her late forties answered. It was Mrs Benson. She hadn't changed at all but apparently I had.

"Who are you?" said Mrs Benson nicely, even though she had no idea who I was.

"It's me. Sam Puckett."

"Sam!" she said as she gave me a hug, "Come in sweetheart!" she continued as I walked in.

It had changed loads since I had been there last. I sat down on the couch. Mrs Benson brought over some juice and biscuits before sitting down next to me.

"So Sam, how have things been?"

"Good. I'm so glad to be home. It's been great."

"Anything exciting happen over the last couple of days?"

"Well I found Freddie at Groovy Smoothie and then we went and saw Carly and Freddie and I are dating now my life is perfect!"

"Wait you and Freddie are dating?"

"Yeah why? Did you not know?"

"No Freddie didn't tell me I guess with work and everything I hardly see him now. I see Carly more than him. He never comes over here."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I guess I miss the company."

"What about Mr Benson?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Sam he died a few years ago. Freddie didn't cope with the death that well. They were really close. That was just before Freddie moved and now we hardly talk. I think that he still is trying to get over his dad's death . It was hard on him and when you moved away too. He really missed you. Carly would tell you. He never talked to her the whole time you were away apart from one last iCarly. He met Spencer once in the shopping centre about a month ago with his wife Abbey and his daughter Holly. Spencer told Freddie that Carly was still living in the apartment and he could drop by anytime but he never did until you came back. That's the best thing that has happened to him in the last few years!"

"Wow I never knew that you and Freddie never talked because before I left you two seemed to get along really well and you were always so protective of him."

"Yes I was and I still am but he needed space. It would have been worse if I was nagging him then he really would never of talked to me. Do you think that you and Freddie could come round and visit me sometime?"

"Yeah sure. I better go it's getting dark!"

"So you're still scared of the dark?"

"Yep."

I walked towards the door as Mrs Benson followed me.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye Sam. Great to see you."

I left Bushwell Plaza. It was really dark. I did get scared as I walked quickly through the small streets where no one was about. I hated the dark and I hated being the only one walking up a street. I walked hurry as fast as I could until there was a bit of a pavement sticking up. I didn't see it and I tripped flat on my face. I was knocked out.

**I know this chapter is the shortest one I've done but I thought that was a good place to end it. Please review! Please also check out my blog . **


	10. Sam!

**Chapter 10**

**Sam!**

**Please keep reviewing. Thank you so much for the reviews you have left me for this story. The reviews have all been so sweet and please keep reviewing! I was thinking after chapter 11 to go forward a couple of years. Tell me what you think. Should I just continue and not skip a few years.**

Freddie's POV

I was walking on my way to work when I saw a girl lying flat on the ground. A girl with blond, curly hair. Oh my God it was Sam. I ran over to her. Her arm looked all twisted as though it was broken. I was scared to move her incase there was anything else broken. I quickly called an ambulance and within ten minutes the ambulance arrived. They took her to the hospital and I went in the back with her. How long had she been there?

The paramedics took her into one of the rooms where doctors and nurses started to work at her as I start nervously in the waiting room. I called Carly to let her know what had happened but she was in work. I called Lisa to let her know about Sam.

Suddenly Lisa rushed into the waiting room.

"Freddie, how's Sam?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything!"

"What happened?"

"I found her lying on the ground on Lake Avenue! She must have tripped on the pavement or something!"

The doctor then came out of the room where Sam was. Lisa and I ran over to him.

"Is Sam OK?" I asked.

"Yes Samantha is fine. She has a broken arm and some cuts and bruises. She will be discharged from hospital this afternoon. We just want to keep her in for a few hours. You can go in and see her though."

"Thank you," Lisa said.

Lisa and I walked into the room. Sam was sitting up in the bed. I sat down on the chair beside her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. Thank you for taking me to hospital."

"How did you know it was me? You were unconscious!"

"The doctor told me," she said with a smile.

"What happened?" asked Lisa.

"I tripped on the pavement. I was walking home from Mrs Benson's and it was dark so I was walking really quickly and I guess I didn't see the bit of pavement that was higher than normal."

"Wait you were talking to my mum?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I hadn't seen her since I left and she told me everything about you're dad, you not visiting her and not talking to Carly."

"Oh."

"Freddie she is really worried about you. You should call round sometime and see her."

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

"When you get better of course."

"No we'll go when I get out of hospital. You haven't seen her in three years!"

"Fine."

I knew that Sam was right but I just didn't want to admit it.

Sam's POV

Finally after spending six long hours in hospital I was getting discharged. Freddie was signing the papers. My arm was still sore. The doctor said it could be sore for a few months. It was the first thing that has ever hurt me and that says something.

Freddie must have gone and gotten his car while I was asleep. We got into the car and drove to Bushwell Plaza. Freddie and I knocked on Mrs Benson's door. When she opened it her face lit up. She had a huge smile on her face. She hugged Freddie tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Mum, you're squishing me," said Freddie whining.

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy to see you Freddie," she said.

"Well I'm happy to see you again mum and I'm sorry."Mrs Benson smiled. She welcomed Freddie and me in.

"Actually you two sound like you have a lot to catch up on. I'm going to go and talk to Carly."Freddie smiled.

I left as the door closed behind me. I opened Carly's door. Just like old times inviting myself in.

"Carly!" I shouted. No reply. "Carlotta!" Still no reply.

"Sam! Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me who else do you know that lets themselves in?"Carly came downstairs.

"How's you arm?" she asked.

"It's really sore."

"So why are you here? I'm not being rude or anything."

"Oh Freddie is in with Mrs Benson and I decided to come in and talk to you."

"Okay cool."

Freddie's POV

"So Freddie how have you been?" my mum asked me.

"I've been good. These last couple of days have been really good apart from dad not being around my life is perfect."

"Freddie I'm always here if you ever want to talk about your father."

"I know. Do you think he would be proud of me. If he was here."

"I think he would be more than proud. You were so special to him Freddie. Never forget that."

"Yeah I know," I said.

I did know that dad would never forget me and I really did miss him. This here was good talking about it.

Sam's POV

"So you convinced Freddie to visit his mum?" asked Carly.

"Yeah. Hey why didn't you tell me that you and Freddie hardly spoke after I left."

"We did speak until his dad died and then he didn't talk to anyone. I decided to give him space maybe a couple of months but it was only when you came back that Freddie has really started talking again."

"Oh. So have you had any boyfriends since I left?"

"I went out with Jake for about a year after you left and then he cheated on me. I still never got over that and I didn't want my heart to be broken again like it was with Jake so I haven't dated anyone in three years."

"Carly I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. I cried for days though Spencer was of with Abbey and Holly and you were away and that was just after Freddie's dad's death so we weren't speaking. I had no one to turn to."

"You should of text me."

"Sam I didn't even know if you were still alive. No one heard from you up until a couple of days ago."

"I know but that wasn't my fault. Lucas said I couldn't speak to any of my friends."

"Who's Lucas?"

"You remember my manager I told you about him before!"

"Oh yeah I remember now."

"He's given me this break and mum told him I wouldn't be coming back."

"So you're here for good?"

"I'm here for good."

Freddie's POV

"I'm glad things have worked out for you Freddie and remember I'm always here for you!"

"Yeah."I hugged her as I walked to the door.

"Bye mum. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mum smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as she closed the door.

**Please keep reviewing.**


	11. Best Girlfriend Ever

**Chapter 11**

**Best Girlfriend Ever**

**Please keep reviewing. Thank you to the ones who have. Here is Chapter 11. After this chapter we will go forward two years!**

Freddie's POV

I walked into Carly's apartment.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" I said.

"Why?" asked Sam as she walked over to me.

"Because if it wasn't for you I would never have visited my mum. Thank you so much Sam."

I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"No problem," she said.

"I'm going to take you out for dinner to say thanks."

"You don't have to Freddie!"

"No I don't but I want to."

"Okay. Bye Carls!" Sam said goodbye.

"Bye!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Bye Carly!" I said to her.

Sam and I left. I took her to a restaurant in town called Papa Joes. It was a nice little restaurant. I had been there a couple of times. Sam and I walked into the restaurant. Nick was the waiter for us. He was one of my friends. I met him in college. He showed us to the table by the window and lit the candle in the middle of the table.

I looked at her. Even with a broken arm she looked gorgeous. Nick took our orders and left.

"Thanks Freddie for taking me out for dinner!"

"You deserve it. You are the most amazing person ever and I'm so glad you're back!"

"So am I but I'm still Taylor. Lucas said I have to release one more single so I'm releasing a song called You'll Always Find Back Home and then that's me. Taylor is finishing for good."

"Do you have to go back to Los Angeles."

"Yeah but only for two days. You can come to if you want."

"Sure. I'm happy for you Sam. I know you loved singing and it meant a lot to you!"

"Yeah but I'm even happier now!"

Nick brought the food over and we talked as we ate our food.

"When do you have to go to LA?"

"Two days. I can't wait to get this over with. I have to record it and that's it!"

"Did you write it?"

"Yeah I did. I wrote it the day I came home!"

"Can I hear it?"

"After dinner!"

After dinner finished we went out to the car. Sam promised me that she would sing me her song and she did;

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_

_Looks like one of those rough days_

_Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door_

_Sometimes you feel like running_

_Find a whole new life and jump in_

_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show_

_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_

_Don't you know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye, you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_Your best friends, your little hometown_

_Are waiting up wherever you go now_

_You know you can always turn around_

_Cause this world is big and it's crazy_

_And this girl is thinking that maybe_

_This life is what some people dream about_

_Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone_

_I've always got a place where I can go_

_Cause I know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye, you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_Where they know exactly who you are_

_Back home where the real you is the superstar_

_Back home, you know it's never too far away_

_Let me hear you say_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye, you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye, you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knowsYou'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back homeYou'll always find your way back home_

She was amazing.

"Wow Sam that was really great!"

"Thanks!"

**OK that's it next chapter will be two years later! Please keep reviewing! : )**


	12. Double News

**Chapter 12**

**Double News**

**Please keep reviewing. This here is two years later! You will see Spencer more in the following chapters and more about his wife Abbey and two children Holly and Josh. So enjoy! Sam is 22 coming 23 in a few weeks, Carly and Freddie are 23, Spencer is 37, Selena is 25, Mrs Puckett, Mr Puckett and Mrs Benson are 42.**

_2 years later…_

Freddie's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Tonight I was going to propose to Sam. I was taking her to the restaurant where we had our first date. Catz. Sam had finished being Taylor after releasing You'll Always Find You're Way Back Home which was number one for six weeks! I had a feeling it would be. It was amazing. I asked Mr Puckett for his approval of asking Sam to marry me. Mr Puckett said yes. We always got along with each other. I was nervous about tonight . I had butterflies in my tummy that really weird feeling you get when you're excited and nervous about something. I was picking Sam up n about twenty minutes. Oh Spencer had another wee baby called Josh. Holly was a big sister.

Twenty minutes had passed. I lifted the ring from my bedside table and put it into my inside pocket. I walked over to Sam's apartment. Mr Puckett answered. Oh he came back so he did about a year ago. He called Sam and Sam came over to the door. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing this fuchsia pink dress just above her knees and silver shoes. I had never imagined to ever see Sam in a dress in a million years but she looked stunning. I took her hand and we walked to the car.

We arrived at the restaurant where I had organised with Kevin what would happen. Sam and I sat down at the table Kevin showed us. Sam was really quiet tonight.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have a lot of things on my mind!"

Sam's POV

I lied. I was at the doctors today and I found out I was pregnant. I am still in shock and I am planning to tell Freddie later. This was going to change our lives forever.

The food arrived and I ate it up. It was really nice.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Freddie got up and walked round the table beside me. He bent down on one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. He opened it. There was the most gorgeous ring ever. It was a three carat diamond ring.

"Samantha Puckett the last eleven years have been the best years of me life. I loved spending every minute with you when you used to pick on me and call me names I still loved you and then you moved away. I struggled those four years but then you came back and I couldn't be happier. These last two years of us dating have been amazing and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sam will you marry me?"

I was crying with happiness for that second I forgot I was pregnant.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

I didn't want to tell Freddie about the baby tonight. I'll tell him tomorrow. He deserves to know.

Freddie hugged me tightly then I started to feel sick and was sick all down his back as he was hugging me. I was so embarrassed I ran out of the restaurant.

Freddie's POV

I paid for the bill and ran after Sam quickly. I found her on the ground crying by the car.

"Sam… are you Okay?"

"No I'm sorry Freddie for being sick over you. I guess I just don't feel well."

"Sam you can tell me what's wrong? You've been quiet all night. This isn't you. You were sick. Is there something wrong?"

"I didn't want to tell you tonight after you proposed to me…."

"Sam I don't care if this is our engagement night if there is something wrong you can tell me."

"Okay. Freddie…..I'm….I'm pregnant!"

"Really? That's great news!"

"It is?"

"Yeah. It's okay. We don't have to get married straight away. We can leave it a year!"

"Really? You're the best fiancé ever. Wow that sounds weird to say."

"I know. When did you find out about the pregnancy?"

"Today. A couple of hours before you picked me up.""How do you feel about it?"

"A little shocked but I feel better now that I've told you and you're okay with it."

Sam's POV

Freddie was amazing when I told him. He was so calm but excited at the same time. I can tell that he will make a great dad and I will make a great mum.

After he cleaned the sick of his back he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Sam I think you and I should move in since we're getting married and you're pregnant."

"Yeah. I think it's about time."

I smiled. We drove home and he left me at the door of the apartment. It was nearly midnight so I had to be quiet as everyone would be asleep. I tiptoed through the living room and into my bedroom. I put on my jammies and climbed into bed. Tomorrow morning I would tell mum and Selena the good news. I mean double good news.

**Please keep reviewing. This here is the first chapter of two years later and I think lots of things have happened with the proposal, the baby and them moving in together but there is still a lot of things going to happen in this story. I love writing this story and am so happy with the reviews. They are what make me keep writing! Thanks! : )**


	13. Telling Mr and Mrs Puckett

**Chapter 13**

**Telling Mr and Mrs Puckett**

**Please leave reviews and enjoy this story!**

Sam's POV

I woke up early that next morning. I stumbled out of bed and walked into my slippers. I walked out of my bedroom with a huge smile on my face and walked over to the kitchen table. I sat down at the empty seat.

"Why are you so happy this morning Princess?" my dad asked.

"I'm engaged," I said showing them my ring.

"It's gorgeous honey," my mum said.

"I'm really happy for you, a little jealous of course because I thought I was going to get married first but happy none the less," Selena said.

"Thanks and….I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a granddad!"

Daddy came round and gave me a huge hug. My family are so supportive. I love them to bits.

Spencer's POV

I walked down the stairs in my suit for work. I went back to law school and now I'm a lawyer. Abbey is a primary school teacher but she is off on maternity leave. Holly is six. She has just started school. Holly reminds me a lot of Carly when she was that age. She's skinny, brown wavy hair and really girly. I miss living with Carly but I grew up and got married. I still make sculptures when I have the time but I hardly do anymore.

"Hello honey. Morning Holly!" I said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Daddy!" said Holly. She was so cute when she talked.

"Morning Sweetheart," my gorgeous wife said.

She looked stunning and even though she had just had a baby you couldn't even tell. My family was perfect. I was glad I grew up. I was taking Holly to school. I left for work as I kissed my wife and Holly on the cheek.

Sam's POV

There was a knock at the door after I was finishing eating my breakfast and walked over and answered it. It was Freddie.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey Sam how are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay I guess. I was only sick once this morning!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good thing. Mum said her morning sickness was really bad!"

"Well that's good. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure!"

Freddie and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So did you tell your mum and dad about the proposal?"

"Yeah!"

"The baby?"

"Yes Freddie."

"What about us moving in together?"

"No I completely forgot. MUM, DAD FREDDIE ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM!"

Dad shouted back to me, "GREAT. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!"

"That's all sorted!"

"Yep you're moving in with me."

He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"When do you want me to move in?"

"Today. If you want?"

"Yeah sounds good. Will you help me?"

"Sure. You go and get ready and I'll start to pack."

"Cool."

Freddie's POV

I walked over to Sam's bedroom and opened the door. I was expecting it to be really untidy but it wasn't. It was spotless. I started packing up her stuff. Her shoes, her clothes, her make up, her perfumes, her teddy bear and then I saw something I hadn't seen in years…the Taylor wig. She must of kept it as memory of being Taylor. I could understand that so I packed it up in a box and continued to pack the rest of the stuff. Sam's room was very expensive. There was a huge TV a desk that had a pink laptop on it. She must of made a lot of money from being Taylor.

Sam walked into the room with her pink dressing gown on. Her hair was all wet but still curly.

"I'm done!" I said to her.

"Already but I was only away ten minutes."

"No Sam you were away for half an hour."

"I didn't think I was that long. Sorry I was sick again before I got a shower."

"Are you feeling ok now?"

"Yeah. Hopefully that's it for today!"

"Yeah. So are you ready to move into the Benson house?"

"Yep just let me put my clothes on. I'll be out in a minute."

Sam's POV

I dried my hair quickly and put on a pair of jeans and a purple top along with purple pumps to match. I lifted a box out of the room. When I came out of the room Freddie saw me struggling to lift the box.

"Hey let me take that. I'll get the boxes. You just sit down."

"Freddie I'm just pregnant."

"I don't care just take a seat."

I sat down on the couch as Freddie came in and out of the door carrying the boxes. Finally they were all packed. My mum and dad were waiting there for me. I hugged them both and said goodbye even though I was moving two doors down. I walked down the hallway until I reached it. My new home.

Freddie unlocked the door after setting down the boxes and walked inside. It was exactly the same as ours. It felt like going from home to home. Freddie brought the rest of boxes in and left them in the middle of the floor.

"I'll show you were you will be staying if you want to unpack."

He lead me to his room. It was massive bigger than my room. I trialled one box into the room and unpacked it followed by another one. The rest of the afternoon was spent un-packing and then I remembered we hadn't told Carly and Spencer the good news.

Freddie phoned up Spencer and invited Spencer and Abbey our for dinner and then phoned Carly and invited her.

"We're meeting them at the restaurant at half six okay?" Freddie said to me as he walked in.

"Yep what time's it now?"

Freddie looked at his watch."Five to five. You have plenty of time."

"Kay. I've just finished unpacking," I said as I sat on the bed.

Freddie came over and sat beside me.

"I love you," he said to me.

"I love you too and the baby."

"You will be a great mum."

"Thanks. You'll be a great dad!"

He kissed me. I couldn't wait to get married and to be a mum!

**Please keep reviewing! I can't believe this is Chapter 13 and I started this only a week ago. I must write a lot then! : )**


	14. Carly The Matchmaker

**Chapter 14**

**Carly the Matchmaker**

**Please keep reviewing I'm so happy with all the reviews so far about this story. I will hopefully do this chapter and chapter 15 today and then I will have to do revision. Tomorrow is my birthday so I don't think I'll update tomorrow I might but I don't know. Abbey is 34. Holly is 6 and Josh is 2 months. I don't think I mentioned them before.**

Sam's POV

I got dressed for dinner tonight and Freddie and I left for the restaurant. I knew Carly would be happy for us and Spencer would to. When he found out we were dating he said that he knew it would always happen. He said that it was obvious that we both had a crush on each other as I used to always pick on Freddie and call him names and the way Freddie would never stand up for himself.

We arrived at the restaurant. Spencer, Carly and Abbey. We sat down at the table.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey. So are you going to tell us why we're here?" asked Carly who has always been really impatient.

"Yep okay…….we're engaged…"

"Sam I'm so happy for you and Freddie. You two are perfect for each other!" said Abbey. She was really nice.

"And Sam's pregnant!" said Freddie.

"Oh my God!" Carly was practically squealing now.

"Yay this is so great. Now Holly, Josh and the baby can all go on play dates together!" Abbey said.

"Yeah!" I said.

Dinner was really nice that night. Spencer, Abbey and Carly were all so happy about the good news. We invited them back to the apartment for a drink.

"This is a great apartment Freddo!" complimented Spencer.

"Thanks. Is this your first time here?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry for not inviting you earlier. It's just this place needed done up and I only finished it a few weeks ago."

"It's cool. So how is work?"

"Good. I was off today but I'm back tomorrow."

"Sam are you working?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah I'm a fashion designer. I have been for the last month. I have my own shop Fashion R Us!"

"I've heard of that place!" Spencer shouted.

"Yeah I shop there Spencer," Holly told him.

"Oh yeah," Spencer remembered.

"I love your clothes Sam. You are really talented," Abbey told me.

"Thanks!"

The night was great. We all just talked all night. It was a late night. They didn't leave until two that morning. I was exhausted. I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed with Freddie. It was my first night at our new home. I fell asleep with Freddie's arms wrapped around my tummy.

Freddie's POV

I woke up at seven that morning. I had only five hours sleep and got ready for work. I felt bad leaving Sam as she would probably be sick. She is off work for a couple of days and when she goes back she works in the afternoon. I couldn't believe that two days ago Sam and I were just dating and now I'm engaged to her, she moved into my apartment and I'm going to be a dad! Life was great.

Sam's POV

I woke up at ten and rushed to the bathroom. I was sick. Ugh I hated being pregnant sometimes. I wonder had Freddie told Mrs Benson about the engagement and the baby? I'm sure he did. I got dressed and left the apartment. I wanted to visit Abbey to talk to her about my pregnancy. She had been through it twice so she would be able to help.

I knocked on the door of Spencer and Abbey's semi detached house. Abbey answered it while cuddling Josh.

"Hey," she welcomed me, "Come in!"

I walked in and through to the living room and sat on the couch. Abbey put Josh in his Moses basket which was in the living room over by the window. She then sat down beside me.

"So Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought I would drop by!"

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well I was sick again. How long does morning sickness usually last?"

"The first six to eight weeks. How far along are you?"

"Four weeks. I'm scared about having this baby Abbey!"

"Hey Sam listen to me. You'll be a great, fun mum. I've known you for two years now and you've known my two children. Holly loves you. She thinks of you as her second mum anyway. You will be a great mum just believe in yourself."

"Thanks Abbey and I am happy apart from the morning sickness."

"I take it the wedding isn't for a while."

"No we are going to wait a year and then hopefully I'll be back to my normal weight before I was pregnant!"

"I was pregnant on my wedding day and I hated it. You're better waiting. Your wedding day will be the best day of yours and Freddie's life. Well about the same as the day you're baby is born."

"Yeah. I can't wait to marry Freddie. I never thought when I was thirteen that I would be get married to Freddie we never used to get along."

"Yeah Spencer has told me everything. He also said that he knew that you two would end of together."

"Him and Carly are really good matchmakers."

"Yep Carly's the reason how Spencer and I got together."

"Really? How?"

"Well before I worked as a primary school teacher I worked in Ridgeway. With Carly. Carly and I were really good friends and then one day she introduced me to Spencer and that was it. Now we're married and have two children."

"Aw that's so sweet. I guess Carly sort of got Freddie and I together. I used to be a famous singer and I wrote a song about Freddie but he never knew who it was about. Carly is the only one who did. She told me I should tell him and she was right and now I'm getting married and having his baby!"

**Please keep reviewing. Send me your ideas by Private Mail. This story is getting harder to write long chapters. So please help me. : ). Thanks for reviewing!**


	15. Sam's Birthday

**Chapter 15 **

**Sam's Birthday **

**It's my birthday today so it inspired me to write this story. **

Sam's POV

Today was my 23rd birthday. I couldn't believe it. When I was sixteen I was a singer by the time I was twenty I had won best singer at the Teen Choice Awards and started dating Freddie now I'm marrying Freddie and pregnant. I'm only twenty three. My life is changing so much.

I stumbled out of bed. It was a couple of weeks ago since I found out I was pregnant and was now six weeks. My morning sickness had stopped thank goodness. I hated it so much. I felt so much better now in the mornings. Freddie was really over protective of me now. I guess he takes after his mum but he is really sweet. I started back to work on the afternoons. I was glad to do a job that I enjoyed and that I could be myself not someone else like I was with Taylor.

I was off work today as it was birthday but I was up early as I couldn't sleep. I can never sleep when it's my birthday. It the same with Christmas. I must of woke up early because Freddie was still in bed. I stretched before climbing out of bed. After going to the bathroom I woke Freddie up.

"UGH!!" Freddie was annoyed that I woke up him up. Especially when he was working today.

"I'm sorry. I'm twenty three today!" I was really excited. I was jumping about the room.

Freddie sat up and leaned his head against the headboard of the bed. I got back into bed and sat up beside him.

"Happy birthday Sam," he said as he kissed me.

"Thank you!"

"Here I got you a present!" he said as he reached it down beside the bed. He got back up with a colourful present bag.

"Here," he said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I opened it.

It was a necklace that looked like it cost a fortune and a matching bracelet. I loved it.

"Thank you Freddork!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"No Problem Puckett."

After Freddie and I watched TV in the bedroom for half an hour he had to go and get ready for work. I hated when Freddie went to work because there was no where for me to go. I wanted to spend the day with him too as it was my birthday.

Freddie had left within half an hour of getting up. I decided that I should get up and tidy the apartment. It was getting really untidy. I know what you're thinking me Sam Puckett cleaning?

I cleaned every room in the apartment. The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the two bedrooms, the walk through wardrobe, the study and the ensuite.

I finally got changed after cleaning. I decided to go for a walk. I walked through the park, up through Seattle and went shopping. Suddenly as I was walking when I noticed the new baby shop Babies R Us. I looked in the shop window and saw a cot, a Moses basket and a pram. It was hard to believe that in seven and a half months I would have a little baby.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My father yells what you going to do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

My phone was ringing. I had a new message. I opened up my phone. It was from Carly.

**Happy Birthday Sam. Drop by the skl. I hav a surprise 4 u! cnt w8 till l8r! Luv Carls xox**

Great I loved birthdays! Freddie told me I could get whatever I wanted for my birthday today so I went into my favourite shop Topshop quickly and got two pairs of jeans and five tops. I then left Topshop and walked to Ridgeway.

I hadn't been in Ridgeway since I came back two years ago. I walked into the place. It really hadn't changed apart from Miss Briggs and Mr Howard retired. The whole school were full of teachers from about twenty to forty. They were all sort of young. Principal Franklin was still principal though. I walked to Carly's classroom. It was the room right beside Carly and my lockers. I knocked on the door before walking in. Carly had a class. When I walked in I felt like I had done something wrong. About twenty faces were staring at me. I walked quickly over to Carly who was working at her desk.

"Bring a chair over," she said as she pointed to the stack of chairs.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it over beside her desk.

"I can't believe it. Twenty three years old Sam today!"

"I know. It's scary. I can't believe it. I can't believe I've been home for two years!"

"I know. Do you still sing?"

"A little. I haven't sang in a while apart from the song I'm writing. I'm going to perform it at the wedding I just need to finish it still."

I handed Carly the sheet:

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Wow Sam it's amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Here's your present," Carly said as she handed me a neatly wrapped present.

I opened the present. It was a really nice bag and totally my taste. I loved it.

"Thank you Carly," I said as I hugged her.

**There will be 2 parts to this chapter. Sam's Birthday and Sam's Birthday Part 2. Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy! : )**


	16. Sam's Birthday Part 2

**Chapter 16**

**Sam's Birthday Part 2**

**Please Keep Reviewing. Thank you to all the ones who have reviewed. It means so much to me! This here chapter switches a lot between Sam and Freddie's POV! : )**

Sam's POV

I left school and went back to the apartment. Freddie was there.

"Hey," I said unsurely.

"Hi!"

"I'm not being rude but what are you doing home?"

"Caroline said I should spend the day with you. Well the rest of it. I have a surprise for you tonight. Be ready for half seven!"

"Okay cool."

I wonder what it could be? I was all excited now. I couldn't wait till tonight.

Freddie's POV

Sam has no idea what we have planned for her. Spencer, Abbey, Carly and me have all organised a party and guess who's going. Gibby! Yes Gibby. I haven't seen him in ages. He called me up in work a couple of days ago but I haven't seen him yet. Sam's birthday will be awesome. I can't wait. It will be awesome.

Sam's POV

I was about to get ready. I didn't know what to wear. Dressy, casual. Freddie never told me so I picked a pair of my new jeans and I dressy top that I got. I had started to notice a small bump. I didn't feel comfortable anymore in what I was wearing so I changed it to a flowing dress that came just above my knees. Perfect you couldn't see my bump! I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Freddie was sitting in the living room. He had been ready for a while now as usual I took the longest.

Freddie's POV

Sam and I left for Sam's party. She still had no idea. I pulled up outside the bar where the party was going to be. I was looking forward to seeing Sam's face when she walked into the bar and everyone shouted surprise at her. It would be awesome. She really did deserve it.

She had a blindfold on so she couldn't see where we were. I took her hand and led her in. I walked through the door and told Sam she could take off her blindfold.

Sam's POV

I took off my blindfold. We were standing in front of a door. Freddie opened the door and we walked into a dark room.

Suddenly the lights turned on and all of my friends and family shouted surprise. Even the old ones from Ridgeway! I couldn't believe it. I hugged everyone and talked to everyone the whole night. Then I saw Gibby! I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hi Gibby. How's life?"

"Good. I'm a doctor now! What about yourself?"

"Wow! Well I'm pregnant with Freddie's baby and I'm getting married!"

"Whoa I would never of thought you and Freddie would date. Never mind getting married!"

"I know me either. Especially when I moved away for four years!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Why did you come back?"

"I had enough of LA and I missed Carls and Freddie so I came back!"

"See maybe there is a softer side to you Sam!"

"Yeah!"

"Well happy twenty third birthday," he said as he hugged me.

I had a great night. Hanging out with old friends, catching up, seeing family I only see once a year. I had the best time ever. Then it clicked with me. This would be my last birthday with just me and Freddie. Next year I would have a baby. It was scary how much your life would change.

Freddie's POV

Sam looked like she was enjoying herself. It was great to see her enjoying herself. I had a feeling that deep down she didn't want anyone to notice the small bump as she was trying to hide it. She had gotten really self conscious during the last few years since she had come home.

Sam's POV

I danced all night with Carly and Abbey. We all had so much fun and over the last two years had all became the best of friends.

Before I knew it the night was over. I hadn't been drinking as I was pregnant so offered to drive Carly, Abbey and Spencer home. After we left them off it give Freddie and I to talk as we had hardly talked all night.

"Thank you so much Freddie. That party was amazing!"

"Hey no problem. You deserved it."

"You're the best fiancé ever!"

"I know. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. He was so sweet. I loved him so much.

"I can't wait either!"

We arrived home at nearly two in the morning. I was really tired. Freddie and I changed into our jammies and climbed into bed. I fell asleep straight away. Just like a baby!

**I know a really short chapter but it's really late and I have exams tomorrow! Please keep reviewing. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. This here is the last chapter to do with Sam's birthday. I hope to update again tomorrow. My exams are over in two days so I can't wait. Next chapter will be more to do with Sam and Carly but of course there will be some Seddie! Duh : )**


	17. Girl To Girl Chat

**Chapter 17**

**Girl To Girl Chat**

**Please keep reviewing you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all your nice comments. I will try and write a new chapter everyday but it's hard I won't post I only post chapters that are at least 1,000 words long. I'm really fussy like that so that's why some days it does take longer than it should. : ). Enjoy chapter 17!**

Sam's POV

I had so much fun last night. I was glad it was the weekend though. Today Carly and I were going out to the mall. I was looking forward to it. It was a new mall. It had just opened about a year ago and had all the designer shops. I loved it. We hadn't hung out just the two of us in so long.

It was nearly lunchtime and I was leaving in about half an hour. Freddie was driving me. It would be just like old times except I am older now.

I arrived at the shopping centre.

"Thanks Freddie for driving me!"

"No Probs. What time do you want picked up at?"

"I dunno. I'll phone you and let you know."

"Kay!"

I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my bag and leaving.

I met Carly outside and then I was hungry so we went to the food court. We went to my favourite Chilli My Bowl. I hadn't been there is a while. We sat down at the table and talked.

"So Sam how's things been?"

"Truthfully….okay….I guess!"

"What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't I promise!"

"Okay….I don't want to get fat."

"Sam you're pregnant. No one's going to care!"

"I care though. A lot!"

"I noticed a small bump last night before the party and I had to change what I was wearing because I'm really worried. This isn't me Carls and I don't know what's changed!"

I was almost crying and I think Carly had noticed.

"Sam it's okay. Have you told Freddie about this?"

"No. I can't. I've only told you so please don't tell him."

"I won't. I promise!"

"Thanks."

Carly's POV

Wow Sam is really worried about being pregnant. I never thought she would get worried about anything! Finally I had some advice that I could give Sam."Sam you have to be confident in yourself. You are amazing and don't you forget it. No one will be bothered if you are pregnant or not!"

Okay I'll admit I can't really give good advice. I never have Sam was the one who always give good advice like the speech about the iWeb awards and not giving up. Me on the other hand, I was useless. I could never give advice like her.

Oh my goodness I completely forgot to tell Sam about my new boyfriend.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," she looked up at me.

"I have a new boyfriend!"

Sam's POV

"I'm so happy for you Carls. Finally. You deserve it. He's the first person you've dated since Jake so what's he like?" I asked.

"He's really nice. He is a little taller than me and has brown hair!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about Freddie?"

Come on. It sounded like she was completely describing Freddie.

"No. It's Griffin actually."

"You're dating Griffin again. I thought he dumped you because you made fun of his pee-wee babies!"

"We Sam! Not just me. We!"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

I laughed. Good times.

"So how long have you been dating him for?" I asked.

"Two weeks!"

"Well I'm happy for you. Maybe we could go on a double date sometime? You and Griffin, me and Freddie!"

"Sure."

After finishing our food we hit the shops. We finished H&M, Gucci, Chanel, Versace, Miss Sixty and loads more.

It was a great day and I had bought loads of clothes and Carls and I had a really fun time. I called Freddie and he said he would be there in about ten minutes.

Freddie arrived exactly ten minutes later! He was always the punctual one, the one who was always on time! Carly and I got into the car.

"Hey Freddie can you take Carly home as well?"

"Sure!" Freddie said.

Well he really had no choice Carly was already in the car.

"So how was your shopping trip?" Freddie asked me and Carly.

"Oh my gosh we had the best time. It was so much fun. Sam and I hung out for the first time in ages and it was so much fun!"

"We spent so much money on clothes. You should see how cute some of our outfits look!" I said.

"Cool!" he said.

Oh Freddie and I had made loads and loads of money since two years ago. We had about $2 million as Freddie had been promoted to the highest level of his work and I had my own company. I designed clothes for some celebrities too and had made loads of money from that so we weren't going to go homeless anytime soon!

We dropped Carly of home.

"I'm glad you had a good time today Sam. You haven't been yourself since you found out you were pregnant."

"Yeah I know but now I've come around to the idea now and I'm excited about having this baby!"

I lied. Sort of. I didn't really lie. I was looking forward to being a mum but I was still scared. A little less scared though than earlier.

"Good. You will make a great mum like I've told you before."

"Yeah."

I didn't know if I would be a good mum. I used to be a complete rebel at school. I didn't want this child to grow up like that and I didn't want to tell this child knowing all the bad stuff I did. I wanted to be a good example to this child.

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I have the next five chapters planned out but I need some help as it's hard to keep writing this story. I want this story to be really long so I need your ideas. If you have any ideas send me an email at fan fiction. Thank you guys for reviewing again! : ) **


	18. Sam's Cravings

**Chapter 18**

**Sam's Cravings**

**Please review this chapter and the rest of my story. I'm watching Twilight as well as writing this so sorry if it's not my best. Last day of exams tomorrow. Hopefully I will update a lot over the weekend. This is the longest story that I have written and I never really finished my stories but this here one I will finish. I hope to have it finished by September. I will update a lot but it will be a long story. I won't be able to update from 15****th**** - 19****th**** June as I am away to Paris but even when I'm in Cyprus in July I will still try and update. Now enough of all my rambling let's continue on with this story! For those who have been saying that they don't like Sam being girly. She isn't girly she is just normal. Not too girly not too tomboyish. She has grown up and I can't see her being the same as what she is in iCarly. Sam is just more grown up now than what she used to be. That's why. She is taking more responsibility.**

Sam's POV

We went out for dinner that night and I ordered chicken and chips because as you know me I love meat. Everyone has asked me if I've had any cravings. I hadn't and I was really surprised. I still loved my meat and the other things I ate and hadn't ate anything that unusual. Well of course I did eat everything so I guess I wouldn't have noticed.

The waiter brought us our food over. I was starving. I took a bit of chicken and was almost sick. I swallowed it whole as I couldn't chew it. I don't think I could even look at chicken or any meat again. I started to worry what if this baby didn't like meat.

I mean let's face it. I can't eat meat without feeling sick so it all adds up. My baby will be a vegetarian.

"I can't eat this," I told Freddie.

"It's okay I understand when you're pregnant there is some stuff that makes you feel sick right?"

"Yeah that's exactly right! Thanks for understanding."

"Hey it's cool. Eat your chips. They should be okay."

"Yeah."

I ate my chips no problem. They were really nice too. Freddie and I had a great night. It was so much fun the rest of the night. I can't believe chicken makes me sick. It was the one thing that made me happy not sick. Fruit and vegetables made me sick.

Over the next week I had become obsessed with pineapple and apples. I don't know why either. Usually they would make me sick but they actually weren't half bad. They were actually really nice. It's all I ate. Pineapple in the morning and apple for lunch and then a salad for dinner.

I was meeting Carly at Groovy Smoothies. I decided to ask her what was happening to me. She would know. She's smart. Carly ordered two Strawberry Splats and brought them over to the table.

"Thanks Carls!"

"No Problem. So what's been up with you? I haven't seen you in like a week!"

"Yeah I know. I've been really busy. I'm sorry. I have a huge problem though!"

"Oh My God Sam is there something wrong with the baby!"

"No. No. I don't think so it's just the baby doesn't like meat it only likes healthy stuff!"

"Oh no I didn't think that would ever happen!"

"I know!"

Carly laughed. I was serious too. I can't believe my own baby doesn't like meat. I loved meat.

"I haven't been here in a while. We used to come here all the time and now we hardly do!"

"I know. I loved this place. It was like our hangout place."

"Yeah well here and your couch."

Carly laughed. I started to think about that song that I wrote for Freddie. I still needed to finish it and I was thinking that maybe after we get married I could finish it. I really did miss singing but I wouldn't change what I have at the moment for it. It's not worth it. I love my life at the minute. It couldn't be any better. I had great friends, great family, a great fiancé and a baby. This all happened in two years! It was scary how much people's lives could change it a short space of time.

Freddie was at work today. I had started back to work but I didn't work at the weekend so that's when Carly and I would go shopping or to the park or something like that.

After Groovy Smoothies we went to Galieni's Pie Shop and had coconut cream pie. That was one thing I could still eat. It tasted so good. I remember the day we found the recipe. Freddie and me fighting ended of with us finding the recipe. We make a good team.

Carly and I sat down at the table and began to eat the cream pie.

"I had forgotten how good this was," I said to Carly.

It was the first one I had in about a year and it was so nice.

"Yeah I know. It's the best ever. No one makes coconut cream pie like this."

"I totally agree."

Then I saw someone who I thought I had seen before. She was a girl with dirty blond hair and glasses. Then I remembered. It was Trudy. The one who went on a date with Spencer so Spencer could get the pie recipe but he never did. She must have been about Spencer's age now and looked exactly the same as what she did nine years ago expect a little older.

She was running the shop now just like her grandfather did!

"Is that Trudy?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't changed has she?"

"No."

Carly and I left when we finished the pies. I took two to go. One for Freddie and one for me. Tonight we were watching a movie. One of my favourite movies Twilight. I picked up some popcorn on the way home.

When I got home Freddie and I watched Twilight. The coconut cream pie was so delicious and so was the popcorn. I loved popcorn. It was one thing that hadn't changed. Oh and I found out that it was cravings. That's why I can't eat meat.

**Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I don't know if I really like it. Please review and tell me what you think! : )**


	19. Check Up

**Chapter 19**

**Check Up**

**Please keep reviewing this story. I really enjoy writing this story and have planned it out to chapter 34. So I will be writing a lot. I can write knowing what exactly I have to include in this story. It's going to be more than 34 chapters but I've just planned that amount at the moment. So please enjoy chapter 20! I can't believe it. This is the longest story I have written! : ) I'm really happy with the way it is turning out. **

A month later

Sam's POV

Today was my first ultrasound. I was so excited. Finally I would be able to see my baby for the first time. Freddie was taking the afternoon of work to come with me. I couldn't wait.

Finally it was time to go to the hospital. Freddie came and picked me up from the apartment.

"Can you believe in half an hour we're going to see our baby for the first time!" Freddie said.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait now it will finally feel real."

For the past three months I haven't felt pregnant but today that would all change when I see the baby.

Freddie and I sat patiently in the waiting room waiting for Nurse Reese to come out and tell us to come in.

"Are you nervous?" asked Freddie.

"Yeah a little."

I was really nervous. I don't know why it's not like I was getting in trouble or anything like that. It was just a scan.

Then someone came out of Nurse Reese's room. We were next. I held Freddie's hand tightly. I was really nervous.

"Sam Puckett?"

I looked up. It was Nurse Reese. Freddie and I stood up and walked into his room. I sat back on the chair that was there and Freddie sat on the seat beside me.

"So Sam how have you been?" asked Nurse Reese.

"I've been good. Thanks."

"Okay that's good. Can I just ask you to pull you're top up a tiny bit please?"

"Sure," I said as I pulled my top up so you could see my tiny bump.

She put some cold jelly stuff on it and then she moved this thing about my tummy. She pressed a view buttons on her laptop and then she looked for the baby.

She looked there for a few minutes. The longest few minutes of my life.

"I'll be right back," she said suddenly.

Something's wrong. Something's happened.

"Freddie…something's wrong with the baby I just know it. He wouldn't leave like that if everything was fine."

I was crying now. Freddie put his arm around me and comforted me.

"Sam don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise you."

"You don't know that. Anything could be wrong. I can't not be worried!"

Nurse Reese came back with Dr. Reid. Something was obviously wrong. Dr. Reid never came in unless something was wrong. I had a really bad feeling.

Dr. Reid and Nurse Reese talked quietly to each other while pointing to the monitor. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I looked over at Freddie he looked worried. I think he knew something was wrong too.

Dr. Reid left.

"Sam….Freddie," Nurse Reese began, "We have found out some news….it's good news. You're having twins."

I sighed in relieve. I was so happy that my babies were going to be okay even though I was still in shock.

"Wait twins?"

"Yes Sam. You're having twins."

Freddie hugged me and kissed my forehead while crying with happiness.

"Can you tell if they are boys or girls yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you want to know?"

I looked at Freddie. He nodded.

"Yes please."

She pressed a few more buttons before telling us.

"You're having twin girls."I was so happy. I was panicking when I thought something was wrong but now I can't believe I'm having twins.

She printed of a couple of scans and then Freddie and I left.

"See I told you everything would be okay."

"Yeah I know I should of believed you."

"I still can't believe it though. Twin girls!"

"I know. I'm just glad everything is okay."

I text mum and Mrs Benson and told them to meet us at Groovy Smoothies. I couldn't wait to tell them the good news.

Freddie and I drove to Groovy Smoothies. When we arrived Mrs Benson and mum were already there. Freddie ordered us two Strawberry Splats before sitting down at the table.

"So what did you want to tell us?" mum said impatiently.

"Okay…so as you know Freddie and I had our first ultrasound today. It went really well and we're having twins!"

"Twins!" mum and Mrs Benson said in an unison.

Teebo brought over Freddie's and my smoothies.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either," I said.

The rest of the afternoon was amazing. It was a really good afternoon with mum and Mrs Benson. It did remind me of the old days when Freddie and I were younger.

Freddie and I went home. Tomorrow I would tell Carly and Abbey the good news. I couldn't wait to be a mum. I was even more excited than what I was before. Twins. I really couldn't believe it!

**Please review I know this chapter is kind of short but it's all I could think of to write. I'm going by the plan so I had to end it there. I hate writing short chapters. But I've updated twice today I think that's pretty good! : ) **


	20. Telling Best Friends Our Good News

**Chapter 20**

**Telling Best Friends Our Good News**

**Please review this chapter. I am really enjoying this story. I have so much fun writing it and I love getting all your reviews. Thank you so much!**

Sam's POV

I woke up today feeling great. I still can't get my head around what was happening. I mean twins. Twins have never run in my family or Freddie's either so I wasn't even prepared for it. I put my hand on my bump and smiled.

Freddie's eyes opened.

"Hey," he said to me as he stretched.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks. I've got the day off. What do you want to do?"

"I really want to tell Carls, Spence, Abbey, Gibby and Griffin our good news!"

"Cool. I'll call them and tell them to meet us."

"Kay."

Freddie's POV

I called all of Sam and my friends and told them to meet us at Galieni's Pie Shop. Sam and I couldn't wait to tell them the news.

I got changed and Sam and I drove to Galieni's.

When we arrived everyone was already there. Carly or Spencer must have ordered Coconut Cream Pie for the two of us as there was some sitting there.

Sam's POV

I sat down at the empty chair and began eating my cream pie. It tasted so good.

Freddie looked at me as if to say _is it ok to tell them. _I nodded.

"So…Sam and I have some pretty good news….Sam's having twins!"

The whole table went silent for about twenty seconds.

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for you guys!" Carly said as she ran round and give Freddie and me a hug.

"Thanks. We're really excited too," I said.

"It's also twin girls," Freddie added in.

"Aww," Carly and Abbey said together.

We talked and talked that whole afternoon. It was really great talking to everyone. We didn't see them as much anymore when Freddie was working as he would usually be tired when he came in and we would just watch TV or something. I missed hanging out with everyone. If I did hang out with them it would only be Carly as she was my best friend and we hadn't been shopping in a couple of weeks.

Freddie and I left Galieni's and went home. I thought about it the whole way home. About me and Carly. I decided to text her asking if she wanted to go shopping or something tomorrow. I couldn't tell her when we were at Galieni's as I would feel like I had to invite Abbey too. Don't get me wrong Abbey is a really nice girl but she isn't my best friend.

My phone vibrated. It was Carly. I read the message . She said that it would be great to go shopping tomorrow and she would pick me up about one o'clock.

"I'm going with Carls tomorrow shopping. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. Fine by me."

We arrived back home and went straight to bed. I couldn't believe we stayed out as late as that but it was really fun.

The next morning I woke at eleven in the morning. Freddie had left to go to work so there was just me. I got a shower and got ready then I made breakfast. I cleaned the apartment a bit before there was a knock on my door. It was Carly.

"Hey Carls!"

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Yeah almost. Come in. I was just tiding."

"Seriously Sam what is it with you and tiding?"

"I don't know. It's only since I've moved in here. I guess it's because I know how much Freddie cares about this apartment and always likes it to look the best it can look. I really love him Carly."

"Yeah I know you do. Who would have ever thought. You and Freddie."

"I know and I know he'll be a great dad too. He has always been so thoughtful to kids and other people and the girls are going to be spoilt."

I smiled as I looked down to my tiny bump.

I lifted my bag from the couch.

"I'm ready."

I locked the door behind me and we headed to the shopping centre.

We arrived at the shopping centre and went to Groovy Smoothies first. It had opened up there now and closed the other place down. I got a Strawberry Splat and Carly got a Citrus Burst. We sat down at a table and began to drink our smoothies.

"Sam…we haven't really talked about this but will you ever tell the girls about the whole Taylor thing?"

"No I don't think so. It was a part of my life that is over completely now and it would just confuse them to think that their mum lived another life but didn't tell any of her real friends."

"Yeah maybe you're right. You will be a great mum."

I smiled. I knew from that moment that I would be a good mum even though I never had the best behaviour. Something changed me and I don't know what…

**Review please. I'm sorry I'm not updating. I just don't seem to have the time even though my exams are over but I will try and write a couple of chapters tomorrow! : )**


	21. Decorating The Nursery

**Chapter 21**

**Decorating the Nursery**

**Please keep reviewing. After the next chapter we go forward 4 months. Just to let you know now. I can't wait. When I skip a while it makes me think of it as being a brand new start. Enjoy : )**

Sam's POV

I was so excited this morning when I woke up. Today Freddie and I were going to be picking out the colours for the girls' nursery. I wanted to be prepared. I know me prepared? Who would have thought. I wanted to make their room really pink and girly.

Freddie's POV

I was excited this morning when I woke up. Today Sam and I were going to be picking out the colours of the girls' nursery. I wanted their room to be like a lilac purple colour.

Sam's POV

We arrived at the paint shop and walked straight over to the pinks and purples. I saw the perfect shade of pink that I wanted to paint their room.

"That shade of pink is perfect. It will look so cute in their nursery."

"I thought we agreed on doing their room purple."

"No you agreed on that Benson."

I hadn't called him that in a while.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Yeah I don't want this to turn into a big fight."

"Me either. We could paint one half of the room purple and the other pink if you want."

"Yeah that sounds good."

I lifted down two tins of pink paint and Freddie lifted down two tins of lilac paint. We carried them to the checkout and paid for them.

When we arrived home I through on some old clothes and so did Freddie. Then we began painting the room. I painted my half pink and Freddie painted his purple.

After about two hours Freddie and I were sitting in the middle of the floor covered from head to toe in paint. We had a paint fight. It was really fun. He moved over towards be and put his arms around me before he kissed my forehead.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hey Carls. Come in."

Carly came in.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing I was just walking past and thought I'd drop by. Why are you covered in paint?"

"Oh Freddie and I were painting the nursery and then we had a paint fight."

"Oh."

"FREDDIE CARLY'S HERE," I shouted into him.

Freddie came out and took a seat on the couch and so did Carly.

"Do you want a drink? Anyone."

"Yeah can I have a glass of water please?" Carly asked.

"I'll get you it," Freddie said.

He got up from the couch and walked over towards the kitchen.

"Sam you want anything?" he asked me.

"Can I have a glass of pure orange please?"

"Sure."

I sat down on the couch beside Carly.

"So what colours did you do the nursery?" Carly asked.

"Pink and purple. We sort of had a fight about the colours in the shop."

"Aw why?"

"Because I wanted pink and Freddie wanted purple but we sorted it all out."

"Good."

Freddie brought us over our drinks before sitting down again.

"So what were you girls talking about?"

"The nursery." Carly answered.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe it's only six months away," Freddie said.

"I know. The last three months have flown by."

"So how's things going with you and Griffin?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Good. Really good actually."

"We're really happy for you Carls."

"Thanks. Can I see the nursery?"

"Yeah."

Freddie and I showed Carly the nursery.

"Aw this place is the coolest, cutest place ever and look at the view."

The view was pretty cool. It was a view of the whole of Seattle. Freddie's and my room had the same view.

"I know," I said.

Carly walked over to the clothes drawer. I had been shopping for bits and bobs instead of rushing around at the last minute. There were some really tiny pink socks. Carly picked them up.

"Oh my God they are so cute. Look at them. They're so tiny. I can't believe someone's feet can fit in that."

"Freddie picked them out," I said as I looked over to Freddie and smiled.

"Well they're adorable."

Carly hung out at the apartment for the rest of the afternoon. We talked about the old times when Freddie and I used to consistently fight.

"Those were the days!" I told Carly and Freddie.

"Yeah I know. I miss it. I can't believe you never told me about yours and Freddie's kiss in the fire escape!" Carly told me.

"I can't believe you knew. Why didn't you say anything? And how?"

"I knew that you didn't want anyone to know and I thought it would be best to never say anything. Even though it was really hard. I mean you two were so cute together back then. It was so obvious you just had a crush on Freddie and I overheard you two on the fire escape. You really did care about Freddie."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Hey do you know the way we were going to do an iCarly special and we never got round to it. Now's the perfect time."

"Yeah. We should do it now."

We walked over to Carly's apartment and up to the iCarly studio. It hadn't changed it was exactly the same as what it was when I left. Freddie sorted out the technical stuff while I looked around the studio. I missed it so much.

Freddie picked up his camera.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," as he pointed to us after two to indicate we were live.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is an iCarly special!" we said together.

"We haven't done iCarly in seven years and thought we would do this special." Carly said.

"So over the last seven years it has been amazing. I moved back to Seattle two years ago, opened my own business, I'm engaged to Freddie and I'm pregnant with twins!"

"My life is amazing too. I'm a teacher, going out with my old boyfriend Griffin and having a blast." Carly said.

"We decided today that we would do this because we've missed it."

"And today Sam and I were talking about the old days including iCarly!"

"We've missed you guys and want to thank you all so much for watching this."

"So this has been the iCarly special!"

"Bye," we said together.

"And we're clear," Freddie said as he put down the camera.

**Please keep reviewing. : )**


	22. Freddie's Present For Sam

**Chapter 22**

**Freddie's present for Sam**

**You will see Spencer more in the following chapters and more about his wife Abbey and two children Holly and Josh. So enjoy! Sam, Carly and Freddie are 23, Spencer is 37, Selena is 25, Mrs Puckett, Mr Puckett and Mrs Benson are 42. Please keep reviewing this story. Thank you for all the reviews. They are all really positive which makes me want to write more. Thank you so much again. Next chapter is 4 months later…**

Freddie's POV

There was a knock on the door. I looked at the alarm clock 8:30 am. Who would be calling at our apartment at that time? I slowly and quietly got up and put on my dressing gown. I didn't want to wake Sam up. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and went over to answer the door.

It was the postman. He handed me an envelope. I thanked him and he left. It was addressed to me. I opened it. Yes! The Jonas Brothers tickets that I had got for Sam, Carly and Abbey had arrived. It was tonight. They told me that they would send them out the morning before the concert. It was a surprise for Sam. She deserved it. She always really wanted to go to a Jonas Brothers concert.

Sam came out of the bedroom. The doorbell must of woke her up.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"The postman."

"Anything exciting come?"

"Yeah actually. Something exciting did come," I said as I handed her the opened the envelope.

"No way!" she shouted, "Thank you so much," she continued as she hugged me.

"Hey you deserve it. It's tonight so you better tell Carly and Abbey before they make other plans."

"Right."

She ran into the bedroom holding the tickets tightly in her hands.

Sam's POV

I can't believe Freddie got me tickets to go and see the Jonas Brothers. He's amazing. I quickly rang Carly and Abbey. I was practically screaming down the phone to them and told them it was tonight. They said that they couldn't wait. Either could I.

Freddie took me out for lunch to Chilli My Bowl. It was really nice.

"We can go shopping after if you want something to wear tonight." Freddie offered.

"Yeah. Wait are you paying?"

"Yes."

"Okay cool."

After lunch we went to the shops. I found a purple dress and some leggings as well as some pumps to wear. It was perfect for tonight. I couldn't wait.

Finally it was time for the concert. Nearly. I got changed into my outfit and Freddie collected Carly and Abbey on the way and then left us at the concert. I handed Carly and Abbey their tickets and we walked into the concert hall where the security guard took our tickets and showed us to our seats.

The Jonas Brothers then came on stage!

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin? into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burnin? up, burnin? up for you baby_

_C'mon gir__l_

_I fell so fast_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slippin? into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room all I can see is you_

_Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too_

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?'_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Then Big Rob came onto the stage

_Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight_

_Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right_

_Get up and dance, don't try and fight it_

_Big Rob is for real and that's no lie_

_Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes_

_It keeps on burnin' up, more and more_

_I got JB with me playin' it down_

_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter??_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for _you baby

Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

They played for about two hours and they were brilliant. I had the best time. The best concert ever! Freddie picked us up after the concert and we talked about the concert the whole way home. I'm sure he was sick listening about it.

**I know this chapter is really short but please review. Next chapter is 4 months later. Thank you so much for all your reviews so far. : )**


	23. Not Well

**Chapter 23**

**Not Well**

**This chapter is 4 months later. Please keep reviewing. I love writing this story and now it's like a new start. So please enjoy. I can't believe it chapter 23 already. Wow!**

_4 months later…_

Sam's POV

I lay in bed with a really sore head. I really wasn't well this morning. It hit me all of a sudden. I looked down at my bump which looked huge to me but Freddie thought it looked small like I was only five months pregnant. I was seven months now.

"Sam."

It was Freddie.

"What's wrong?" he said as he rushed over to me.

"I don't feel well. I'm really warm and have a sore head."

"You stay there. Do you want anything?"

"A glass of water please Freddie."

"Sure," he left.

I lay there bored. I turned on the TV but that made my head worse. I decided I would read so I picked up New Moon and read from were I left off. Freddie brought my drink up and lay beside me in bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head's still really sore. I tried watching TV but that made my head worse so I started reading New Moon."

"I text Carly telling her you were sick. She says she is going to drop by to visit."

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Freddie went to answer it. Then Carly and him walked into the room. Carly sat beside me on the bed.

"Do you mind if I run out for a bit to get some food Carly?" Freddie asked.

"I can look after myself Fredweird."

"Sam be nice. Sure Freddie I have no plans."

"Thanks."

Freddie left.

"So when did you get sick?"

"This morning I woke up and I felt awful. I'm really worried though about the twins. Could they be in danger?"

"No I don't think so. I'm sure Freddie will phone the doctor anyway about it."

"Yeah he is really caring. I shouldn't have called him Fredweird. He was just thinking about what's best for me."

There was another knock at the door. Carly answered it. It was Gibby and Spencer.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you were sick and thought we'd drop by," Spencer said.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Gibby.

"Not any better."

The four of us talked until Freddie came back.

"Hey. Is there a party on or something?"

"No. We were just leaving actually," Gibby said.

"Bye," the three of them said together.

They left.

"Freddie I'm sorry for calling you Fredweird earlier I'm just really sick and worried about the girls."

"I know and I phoned the doctor. You have an appointment tomorrow."

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea."

I laughed. He got me another glass of water and then joined me. We talked for ages before I drifted of to sleep.

**I know really short chapter. I'm hoping to write at least another 2 chapters today! : ) Please keep reviewing!**


	24. Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 24**

**Doctor's Appointment**

**Please keep reviewing. Every review means a lot to me. Thank you soo much.**

Sam's POV

I woke up this morning feeling a little better but still not perfect. At least I was going to the doctor's today. Finally I would be given something to make me feel better.

I got up and dressed. I turned on the TV which I could watch now and turned on True Jackson VP. I loved that show even though I was twenty three. The song was stuck in my head.

_From my head to my toes_

_It's all real and you know_

_Fresh and cool is just what I do_

_T R U E J A C K S O N V P_

_Working at a grown up job_

_Never really knew I could work this hard_

_Used to sit at home and watch TV _

_Now I'm in the office as a new VP_

_I'm always setting trends with my two best friends_

_When things get out of hand_

_I've got a plan_

_We're just messing around _

_Making the grounds for the whole wide world to see_

I knew I would be singing it all day. My appointment was in an hour. Freddie was still in bed. I guess is should wake him up.

I walked into the bedroom and I tickled his feet.

"Sam!" he said laughing.

"Come on time to get up. I have my doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Oh sorry Sam I completely forgot about that."

"It's cool. Just get up."

"Okay."

Freddie got up and I left the room.

About half an hour later Freddie came out of the bedroom. I lifted my bag and we left for the doctor's appointment.

I waited anxiously in the waiting room. Freddie gripped my hand tightly just like he did when I was going for my three month scan.

"Samantha Puckett?"

I looked up. It was my doctor. Doctor Reid. You know the one who came in when we were having the scan. The one who had me panicking. I walked into the room. Freddie followed behind me.

"So Sam how have you been feeling?"

"I have had a really sore head and I have a bit of a temperature as well.."

"Okay well there are tablets here that I can give you. Three times a day for a week."

"Thank you. What about the twins?"

"They are fine. There is no need to worry. Seriously. It's normal for first time parents to worry about the slightest thing though."

"Yeah. Thanks."

He handed me the prescription and we left.

"I'm glad everything is okay with the babies," I told Freddie in the car on the way home.

"Yeah same," he said sounding as if something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just…the wedding. I know it's coming up soon and we really need to start thinking about it now before the twins arrive. We won't have enough time."

"Freddie we don't have to rush it. We can take our time."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't seem right. You and me are having twins and you're still Sam Puckett."

"I'll be Sam Benson soon."

"Yeah I know. Will the twins be Puckett-Benson, Benson or Puckett."

"Benson of course."

"Good I have to admit I was a little worried."

"Freddie come on. We'll get married soon after the girls are born kay?"

"Kay," he said as he smiled.

I can't believe he even thought that I wouldn't want to get married as soon as the twins are born. That's the second thing on my mind. It will be the best day ever. I've dreamt about this day since I was a little girl.

**I know short chapter. The chapters seem to be getting shorter and I'm sorry. I will update longer ones at weekends and short ones for during the week! : )**


	25. Baby Names

**Chapter 25 **

**Baby Names**

**Please keep reviewing this chapter. I love all the reviews so far. I want to try and finish at least five chapters before Monday maybe more and then I'm away till Friday. So I will update as soon as I'm back I promise! : ) When they were picking out the names I was thinking of people from Disney and Nickelodeon!**

Sam's POV

Freddie and I thought that we should start picking out baby names. I mean it was only two months away and the doctor told us that the twins could come earlier than that and it was perfectly normal.

Freddie had his own book and I had mine. We looked through it calling out the girls names we liked.

"Selena…..Demi…..Taylor," I said.

"Chelsea….Stella….Nicole," he said.

"Jennette….Miley….London,"

"Miranda…..Alex….Lilly."

"Bailey….Megan….Hannah."

We continued that for a while. Then Freddie and I had to write down our favourite two of each others and then we would choose one from each.

I choose Lilly and Megan. They were both really cute names.

Freddie's POV

This was really hard for me to pick just two. Sam had some great names. I decided to choose Selena and Taylor.

We handed each other the sheets and read them.

"You picked my two favourites too!" I said.

"Really? You picked mine too!"

"So which two?"

"Well I really like Lilly."

"Yeah so we'll name one of them Lilly and I want to name the other one….Taylor."

"Okay so it's official Lilly and Taylor."

"Yeah and we could always put Megan and Selena as their middle names."

"Sounds good."

"I can't wait to see them now. It won't be long."

"I know. After all these months and soon I will get to meet them."

Sam's POV

He hugged me and we watched TV for a while. Freddie and I never watched TV that much now together. He was always tired when he came back from work and usually went to bed. It was nice and peaceful with just the two of us and I knew soon it won't be so peaceful. This was going to be the best thing ever to happen in my life and I couldn't wait for the next chapter!

**I know really short but I didn't plan this one. I just sort of wrote about it. The next one will be a longer I promise as I have the ideas written down. Please review! : )**


	26. Baby Shower

**Chapter 26**

**Baby Shower**

**Please keep reviewing this story. **

Sam's POV

My phone vibrated. I had a text. I checked it. It was from Carly.

_You and Freddie come to my apartment at twelve. I have a surprise for you._

I love surprises I wondered what it could be.

"FREDDIE!" I shouted into him.

He came out from the bedroom door stretching. I must have woke him up.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Carly has a surprise for us. We have to go to her house at twelve."

"Well what time's it now?"

"Eight."

"Then why can I not sleep for at least another two hours. Seriously Sam!"

"Fine go back to bed!" I said grumpily.

"Nah it's fine now I'm up anyway now."

He stumbled over to the kitchen and got some breakfast. I could tell he was still really tired. He would be so grumpy today with me.

I sat opposite him at the table and finished my orange juice that I poured before I woke Freddie up. Freddie didn't talk to me at all. Finally I decided I would talk.

"Freddie….are you mad at me?"He looked up.

"No why would I be mad at you?"

"For waking you up."

"I'm annoyed with you but not mad."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"I just have a lot of things on my mind at the minute."

"Like what?"

"Just work and stuff like that."

"You can tell me."

"Okay but this here is completely your decision….I've been promoted but if I take the job I have to move to London."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well it's up to you if you want to take the job you take the job and we'll move."

"But all our friends and family live here and the girls need their grandparents. We can't move them half way across the world."

"Yeah but it's a huge opportunity for you."

"There will be others Sam others closer to home or here in Seattle. I don't really want to move to London. Not yet anyway. I'm really, really happy living here. I have a good job, great friends, amazing family, gorgeous fiancé and two beautiful daughters on the way. My life couldn't be any better."

"Do this for yourself Freddie not because of what you have here."

"I am don't worry."

"Kay."

Maybe that's why Freddie had been so quiet. I didn't think he would get mad at me for waking him up at least he told me what was bothering him.

We got ready and left for Carly's. We had talked longer than what I thought. A couple of hours actually so when we were dressed we drove to Carly's.

Carly's POV

I couldn't wait to see Sam and Freddie's faces when they found out this was actually a baby shower. I had fifty guests invited including Sam's parents, Freddie's parents and friends. It was going to be awesome. Abbey had organised the whole thing with me. We planned it for weeks and now finally it was happening. I unlocked the door turned of the lights and told everyone to hide. I looked at my watch 11:59. One minute to go.

The door suddenly opened. I peeked around the corner from where I was hiding. It was defiantly Sam and Freddie.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'll turn the lights on," Freddie said as he flicked the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted jumping up from the hiding spaces.

Sam's POV

I stood there in shock. Carly had organised a baby shower for me. What a great friend.

Freddie was in shock too. Carly came over and hugged us and welcomed us before putting on some music and serving nibbles and drinks.

I was enjoying myself so much. Then my mum and dad came over to talk to me."I can't believe it. Soon we're to be grandparents," my dad Neil said.

"Aren't we a little young to be grandparents," my mum said.

"Yeah. Thanks so much for coming. Where's Selena?"

"Oh Sam honey she really wished she could be here but Jack was graduating today from College and went there with him," my mum explained.

"Oh."

Jack was Selena's boyfriend. She had been with him now for about a year. He was really nice though. Selena did deserve the best.

My mum and dad left and Gibby approached me. I knew today there would be loads of people congratulating me or whatever you do at baby showers. I've never been to one before so the whole thing was completely new to me.

"Hey Sam," Gibby greeted me.

I hugged him.

"Hey. Thanks so much for coming!"

"No problem. I won't miss this for anything."

"Thanks Gibby that means a lot."

"Okay well I better go and talk to Freddie now. We have to catch up again more sometime."

"Defiantly."

And with that Gibby left. Carly came over. Finally I had to thank her for throwing this awesome party. I was enjoying my self loads.

"Hey Carls. Thanks so much for the baby shower. I'm having an amazing time."

"No problem. Abbey helped me!"

"Where is Abbey?"

"She should be here soon. She had to leave Josh and Holly at her mum's."

"Oh. This is a really good surprise."

"Sam I know you're happy but you look a little down is there something wrong?"

"It's Freddie.."

"Please don't tell me you guys are having trouble."

"No, No nothing like that. It's actually he got promoted."

"That's brilliant news."

"Yeah," I said looking down.

"It is isn't it?"

"It's in London."

"Oh. What's he going to do?"

"He's decided to not take it. I told him he should. It's an amazing opportunity but he wants the girls to live near their grandparents."

"Yeah he's probably right and there will be more opportunities."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself Sam."

"I am."

Carly left and I stood there for a second taking this all in. I, Sam Puckett was in two months going to be a mum. I could not believe it!

**I hope you like it. That's it until I come back for Belgium and Paris on Friday night so I won't update till Saturday! : )**


	27. Double Date Disaster

**Chapter 27**

**Double Date Disaster**

**Please review this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Sam's POV

Carly came over early this morning which was a good thing. Freddie was at work and as I was off at the minute on maternity leave I got bored lying about the apartment all day.

"So you enjoyed yourself last night?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Thanks so much Carls."

"So I was wondering if you and Freddie would like to go on a double date with Griffin and me?"

"Sure sounds good."

"I know it could be the last one for a while."

"What ya mean?"

"I mean there will be six of us next time. Griffin, Freddie, you, me and the twins."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot. Not like that like I didn't think it was so soon."

"Yeah two months. That's really scary."

"The doctor said it could be sooner. Twins are usually born earlier."

"Well let's hope we can make it through dinner tonight."

I laughed. I hoped so myself.

I phoned Freddie up after Carly left and told him Carly had booked a table at Lamont for six. Lamont was the newest fanciest restaurant to open in Seattle and I was excited. I hadn't been out in so long. It would be good to go on a double date with Carly and Griffin. Carly told me would have to a few months ago we just never got round to it. We were all super busy and when we could go on a double date there was always someone who couldn't go. Finally tonight everyone was free. I was sort of excited about tonight. Yeah I know why would you be excited about going out with some friends? But this was special for me. It was the first time I would be going out in months. I hadn't been feeling up to it when I had morning sickness and then there was always somebody who was busy. The last time I went out was to the Jonas Brothers concert which was absolutely amazing.

Freddie came home later in the afternoon at about four. He got showered while I was drying my hair. I had picked out my outfit for tonight. I purple dress with black leggings and some purple pumps to match. As soon as I dried my hair I got ready. So did Freddie.

We then left for Lamount. It was about an half an hour drive.

"So how was your day?" Freddie asked me.

"Really good. Thanks. What about you?"

"Yeah I told the boss that I wasn't taking the job in London."

"I'm sorry Freddie. There will be other opportunities the same but closer to home. Maybe even better."

"Yeah I know. Anyway let's think happy thoughts. You and Carly should go shopping or something again before you have the twins?"

"Probably, I still have two months left so I'm sure we will."

We arrived at the restaurant. It was a cute small restaurant. Freddie opened the door for me and helped me out. He was such a gentleman!

We saw Carly and Griffin already sitting at the table and went to join them.

"Hey," Carly greeted us as we sat down at the table.

"Sorry we're late," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"Cool."

The waiter came over and handed us a menu. We all looked through it and decided what we wanted. The waiter came back over and took our order.

"We should of done this ages ago," Griffin said.

"Yeah," agreed Freddie.

"Hey Freddie guess who's doing a concert here," said Griffin.

"Who?"

"Taylor Swift!"

"Really. We should get tickets and go and see her."

"Sure."

"I want to go and see Taylor Swift too," said Carly.

I'm glad she did because I did too.

"Fine. Sam do you wanna go?" asked Griffin.

"When is it?"

"December 19th."

"Sure."

The waiter brought our food over. We all began eating and then I got a huge cramp in my tummy. I clutched it tightly it was really sore.

"Are you Okay?" Carly whispered to me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a little cramp. Nothing to worry about."

Carly nodded. I continued to eat my dinner.

The pains had got worse. I decided to get up and go to the toilet so I stood up and I went to move I noticed the puddle of water on the floor. My waters had broken. I started to panic.

"Sam did you spill your glass of water?" Carly asked.

"No I'm going into labour."

Freddie's face froze as he stared at me and then he ran round and lead me to the car. He apologized to Carly and Griffin. Griffin paid the bill and said he would follow us to the hospital.

**Please keep reviewing this story. Thank you so much for your reviews so far. They mean a lot to me and I hope you really enjoy this chapter. It has taken me all week to write because I've been really busy. I'll be able to write more in the summer. School finishes on Tuesday so I'll be maybe writing two or more chapters a week! I hope to have the story completed by the end of the summer but who knows. I want this to be a long story but I think I've done quiet well so far with 27 chapters. I want to have at least 50 but I think it could be longer! : ) **


	28. Taylor And Lilly

**Chapter 28**

**Taylor and Lilly**

**Please keep reviewing! I just realised after I decided on what to call the twins that Sam had started of as Taylor Lovato but it's too late to change the name so I'm going to keep it as Taylor. The twins were born 30th June 2009**

Carly's POV

Hours have passed from we arrived at the hospital. I wonder how Sam is. Freddie has been away with her too so there is just me and Griffin.

Freddie came out from a door from the delivery room. Griffin and I stood up and looked at Freddie.

He looked at us for about half a minute.

"Sam's had two healthy baby girls," he said with a smile.

Tears of joy filled me eyes and Freddie's too. I hugged him and Griffin shook his hand. He lead us into the room where Sam was.

Sam's POV

They were so tiny. Tinier than what I could ever of thought they would be. They looked so cute thought. I held they both in my arms. One in each. Sleeping peacefully.

Freddie, Griffin and Carly came into the room. Carly walked quickly over to me.

"They are adorable Sam. What are you going to call them?"

"Lilly and Taylor we decided on."

"Taylor after Taylor Lovato."

"Yeah but I completely forgot about that when we were deciding on the names."

"Well they look like a Taylor and Lilly. Can I hold one?"

"Sure."

I handed her Lilly."Griffin do you want to hold one?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I handed him Taylor.

"So how are you feeling?" Carly asked as she nursed Lilly.

"Okay just a little tired."

"Well we'll leave and call back tomorrow."

"No seriously it's fine."

"Okay. We'll stay."

Spencer, Gibby and Abbey knocked on the door with balloons.

"Hey," I greeted them.

They all gave me a hug.

"They are gorgeous Sam."

"Thanks Abbey."

"See I always knew there would be loads of mini Seddies running around when you two were older and realised you were perfect together."

"What's Seddie?" I asked curiously.

"It's your couple name. I'm sure we've told you that before. S for Sam. Eddie for Freddie."

"Oh," Freddie and I said together.

"Do you wanna hold Lilly, Abbey?" Carly asked.

"Sure."Carly carefully handed Lilly to Abbey.

Gibby was over talking to Freddie at the other side of the room. Freddie was really hoping for a sleep. He was up the whole time with me. I really appreciated it.

Freddie's POV

"I can't believe you're a dad Freddie."

"Yeah I know."

"And Sam's the mum."

"Who would of ever thought?"

"I can't stop looking at the twins and Sam. They are all gorgeous."

"So will you start talking about the wedding now?" asked Gibby.

"No I'm going to give it a few months. Sam will probably want them to be part of the wedding so it could be another year. I really want to marry her though so I can bring her breakfast in bed and say 'There you are Mrs Benson'. I can't say that now."

"Freddie don't worry maybe Sam will surprise you. Maybe she wants to get married sooner."

"Maybe. She said she couldn't wait to marry me."

"At least it will be sooner than what you thought since the twins were born two months early."

"I know."

Sam's POV

Gibby, Spencer and Abbey left a short while later leaving just Carly and Griffin. The girls were sleeping in their cots beside us. The nurse would be in soon to take them to the room where they kept all the newborn babies.

Freddie and I had had the discussion on who we wanted to be the godparents to Taylor and Lilly. We decided on Carly and Griffin. Now was the perfect time to ask them.

I looked at Freddie and he nodded.

"Freddie and I want to ask you something. We would like you two to be the godparents of the twins."

Carly's eyes began watering.

"We would be honoured. Thank you so much," Carly said before hugging both me and Freddie.

Griffin gave me a kiss on the cheek and shook Freddie's hand.

They would be the best godparents for the twins. They would treat them as though they were their own.

"Thank you so much. We know we made the right decision," Freddie said to Carly and Griffin.

And we had. I knew that. I couldn't believe I was a mum. Me Sam Puckett. Soon to be Sam Benson and I couldn't wait!

**Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had time to update when I've been on holiday where I am until the 20****th**** July. I'm so sorry but I will update loads when I go home. Hopefully their will be some new inspiration. I love all the reviews I get so please don't stop. Thank you so much for all your reviews on this story. This story is the best one I have written and I'm so happy that you all enjoy it. All my reviews have been good ones. Thank you so much. **


	29. Something Unexpected

**Chapter 29**

**My Beautiful Granddaughters**

**Please keep reviewing. I want at least 5 more reviews before you get the next chapter! This chapter is in Sam's POV. Neil is Mr Benson and Edward is Mr Puckett. When Melanie is mentioned in this story she never came to Seattle and Sam didn't know!**

Carly and Griffin left. I was feeling a bit more sleepier and just as soon as I was about to get some sleep mum, dad and Mrs Benson came in.

Mum came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well as dad and Mrs Benson.

"Oh My Goodness look at the size of them Sam they're so tiny," Mrs Benson cooed over them.

"Do you want to hold one mum?" Freddie asked.

"Yes please."

Freddie lifted Lilly out and handed her to Mrs Benson.

"Lisa do you want to hold Taylor?"

"Yes."

Freddie lifted Taylor and handed her to mum.

"How are you feeling?" mum asked.

"A little tired but good."

Mrs Benson continued to nurse Lilly.

"Freddie, you're dad would be so proud of you if he was here. He couldn't wait to become a granddad and spoil his grandchildren. He would have loved to be here today."

"I know. I wish he was here," Freddie said almost crying.

He really missed his dad. I remember when we were younger his dad would always take Freddie and me to the park or to the ice cream shop and just spend time with us. I missed him too. He was like my second dad.

"Me too sweetheart," Mrs Benson said as a tear fell down her cheek.

I felt really sorry for Mrs Benson and Freddie. This was a big moment for them both and they wanted Mr Benson to be a part of it. Poor Lilly and Taylor they have to grow up not even knowing their granddad.

Dad came over to me, "I'm so proud of you Sam. I'm the proudest dad ever. I have a beautiful wife, beautiful daughter and now two beautiful granddaughters. I feel like the luckiest man alive and Neil would have also been proud I know he would. I actually have a letter he gave me before he died. Well he gave me a couple but this one is for the day Freddie becomes a dad."

He cleared his throat before reading the letter, "_Dear Freddie, I'm so sorry I'm not here with you on this special day. The day that you become a father but I want to wish you the best of luck for you and your family. I wish I could be here today but unfortunately I'm not. I was always looking forward to coming a granddad and spoiling the grandchildren rotten so Marissa will have to do that for me. I miss you so much Marissa, Freddie, Sam, Edward and Lisa. Freddie you and Sam were made for each other and I'm sorry that I never got to tell Sam that I love her like the daughter I never had. I always knew you two would end up together. I love everyone and I miss you all so much. Lots and lots of love Neil xox."_

Everyone in the room was crying especially Freddie and Mrs Benson because it probably effected them the most. I couldn't believe Mr Benson knew that I would end up with Freddie.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Selena. She was carrying a balloon that said 'Congratulations Twins' and two teddy bears. She gave me a hug before handing me the presents. She walked over to mum and looked at Taylor.

"They are the cutest babies I've ever seen but aren't twins meant to run in families?"

"Yes," mum said, "Sam is a twin."

"What?" everyone including me said together looking at her.

"Sam has a twin sister in a boarding school. She is on a scholarship and lives with your auntie. I should give her a call. See if she wants to visit her nieces."

Mum handed Taylor over to Selena and left. We were all in shock apart from dad who obviously knew. I really couldn't believe I had a twin. I guess you learn something new everyday and I learnt I have a twin who I have never meant. Twenty three years later I finally found out. Was mum never going to tell me if Selena never asked?

Mum came back in, "Good news, Melanie's coming to visit."

**Please keep reviewing this story I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't updated for a while so here you go! : ) **


	30. Coming Home

**Chapter 30 **

**Coming Home**

**Thanks so much for reviewing. I can't believe it's chapter 30 already. This is in Sam's POV and now will be until told otherwise!**

It had been two days since the twins were born and we were going home today. Tomorrow my twin sister Melanie will be visiting. It will be the first time of me meeting her. I was nervous. A twin sister I had never met. At the same time I was excited to meet the sister I never knew I had.

Freddie came into the room. He had been talking to the nurses about me being discharged from hospital.

"Hi," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey, what did the nurse say?"

"She said you can leave in about an hour. I've signed the papers so all you need to do is pack now. Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes please. I'm going to go and get a shower."

"Okay."

I left Freddie as he began to pack. The twins were in the nursery where they kept all the newborn babies. Freddie and I were going to go and get them before we left.

When I came back Freddie had all my things packed.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yep. I'm so glad to finally get back to normality. I hate hospitals."

"I know. Let's go and get the twins."

Freddie went out to the car to bring in the two baby carriers. They were pink. I was at the nursery nursing Lilly when Freddie came back. He took Taylor from her cot and set her in the baby carrier and buckled her in. I did the same with Lilly and we took them out of the hospital and strapped them into the car. We drove back to the apartment. I had missed it so much.

We finally arrived. Back to the Treehill Plaza. I carried Taylor in and Freddie carried Lilly. I couldn't believe they were mine and Freddie's. it didn't seem real.

We reached the tenth floor of the apartment block. Then we reached our apartment. Freddie unlocked the door and we walked in.

There in our apartment there was all of my closest friends Wendy, Gibby, Carly, Griffin, Spencer, Abbey, Selena, Jack, Marissa, mum, dad, Holly and Josh. I was almost crying. There was banners: Congratulations it's twins, Congratulations on the birth of your twins and balloons. Carly ran over and hugged us.

"Do you like your little party Griffin and I organised?" she asked.

"I love it. Thank you so much Carly," I said.

We put the twins in their new cots and they fell asleep. Freddie and I went out to the living room to enjoy the rest of the party. Carly was the best friend anyone could have. She was amazing. I can't believe she would go to all this trouble to give Taylor and Lilly the best coming home party.

Freddie stood in front of anyone and whistled.

"Speech," he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

The room went silent.

"Sam and I want to thank you all for being here today for the coming home party of the twins. Sam and I are also so grateful to Carly and Griffin especially for throwing this amazing party and can't believe we are parents. I've always looked up to my dad as the best dad ever and sadly a few years ago he died. Not one day passes me by without thinking of him. I miss him so much and I hope to be like my dad to the girls. I would be happy if I was just half as good as him. So once again thank you so much to everyone here today."

The whole room clapped including me.

The party continued for a couple of hours and then we said our goodbyes to everyone and thanked them all for coming.

We cleaned up the living room and then we went into tuck in the twins. They looked adorable. So peaceful sleeping. I tucked them in and we watched them for about half an hour before heading of for bed. Our first night as a family.

**Please keep reviewing this story. Thanks so much. I want at least 5 more reviews for the next chapter! ;) **


	31. Melanie

**Chapter 31 **

**Melanie **

**Please review this chapter. I'm updating loads now, well as much as I can since school isn't on! Should I update another chapter of this story or i'M Pregnant next! I completely forgot I said Melanie went to school on a scholarship but she just stayed with her auntie who lived there. Sam's POV**

I woke up early this morning. Mum was coming to collect me about ten to go and collect Melanie from the airport. Freddie was off work for two weeks on maternity leave. I know can you believe men get maternity leave now! He was looking after the twins while I went to the airport.

I went into check on the twins. They were still sleeping peacefully. They only got up once last night which I guess was good for newborn twins. Abbey said that when she had both Holly and Josh they were up two or three times every night.

I decided to get and shower and dressed before watching TV. Nothing was on so I decided I would get breakfast really quickly. Mum would be here in twenty minutes. All we had was toast and butter in the apartment so I just had that. We really needed to go shopping. I wonder would Selena do it for me and Freddie since it would be lunchtime before I would be back and it won't be fair for Freddie to do the shopping and look after the twins. I text Selena and she replied back saying that she would do it.

Mum knocked on the door and I went to answer, "Morning," I said to her cheerfully.

"Hi sweetheart. How were the twins last night?"

"They were great. They only woke up once.""That's good. So are you ready to meet your twin?"

"Yep," I said nervously.

We left the apartment and drove to the airport. It was only ten minutes away but felt like hours. It wouldn't be hard to find Melanie if she looked exactly like me. Wow that will be really creepy.

Then I saw her, Melanie. She looked exactly like me. Curly hair up in a ponytail and pink clothes. She must be a complete girly girl. Not like me. I was just in the middle between girly and tomboy.

Mum ran over to and gave her a huge hug. I walked over slowly to her.

"You must be Sam," she said to me.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you after all these years," she said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"So…what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I work at OK US!"

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"I have my own clothes shop."

"Cool. So are you married?"

"Engaged."

"Oh."

"You?"

"Single."

It was really awkward. I didn't know what else to say to her. I couldn't think of anything else to say which wasn't like me. I mean should have been able to ask her so many questions about her life since it was the first time I'd seen her but no.

Mum was over the moon. Her two twins reunited at last. She couldn't stop hugging us. We left to go back to the apartment. Melanie was going t meet her nieces. We talked the whole way back to the apartment and I found out how nice she was. We had more in common than what I thought.

"Freddie we're home!" I said as we walked through the front door of Freddie's and my apartment.

"Hey," he said coming out of the kitchen nursing Taylor.

"Freddie, this is Melanie," I introduced him to Melanie, "Melanie this is my fiancé Freddie."

"Hi Freddie," she said as she shook his hand.

"Hi. This is Taylor."

"Aw she's adorable. How old is she now?"

"Only a week."

"Where's Lilly?" I asked.

"She's still sleeping. Taylor woke up wanting fed."

"Oh."

"So Melanie where are you staying?" Freddie asked Melanie.

"Um…I don't know. Mum's I guess if that's okay.

""Yes that's fine with me. You can have Sam's old room. We live just down the hall anyway."

"Oh…cool. Have you always lived down the hall from Sam?"

"Yeah. When Sam used to be a famous singer as Taylor Lovato she lived in LA for about four years. We had just bought the apartment when we had to leave. So after Sam came back on a holiday with us she found Freddie and Carly. Freddie lived just down the hall from us which we had no idea about and now Sam's moved in with him," my mum explained.

"Oh My God. You were Taylor Lovato! You are an amazing singer!"

"Thanks. Did you ever watch iCarly?" I asked.

"No what's iCarly?"

"It was a web show I did with Sam and Carly when we were younger. That's how Sam got a record deal!"

"Cool."

**Please review : )**


	32. Christening Planning and New House

**Chapter 32**

**Christening Planning**

**Please review! : ) Sam's POV**

Later that afternoon Carly and I hung out at the mall with the twins. We went to McDonalds first and ordered a hamburger. It had been so long since I had meat.

"So, Melanie arrived this morning?"

"Yes."

"What's she like?"

"She's exactly like me expect more girly."

"I meant personality wise."

"Oh she's really nice. We have a lot in common."

"Cool. So when do I get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. So are there any plans for a christening for the girls?"

"Yeah I want one but Freddie and I have hardly got to discuss it! We really should discuss it."

"I mean I'm not pressuring you to rush into a christening. I was just asking if there was going to be one."

"No we do need to start thinking about a christening. It's tradition in Freddie's family to be christened within the first month of your birth."

"Oh that's…weird."

"Yeah I know but Marissa wants us to honour the Benson tradition."

"That's a nice thing for you two to do for Marissa. It will probably be a really emotional day for her as it was a Benson tradition and Neil isn't here to see his granddaughters being christened."

"Yeah. Freddie was an only child too so he is the only Benson boy in the generation after our parents."

"Aw so the Benson name won't be continued on?"

"No."

"Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"You have a boy."

"Yeah I don't think so. Not at the minute anyway!"

"So how's things with you and Griffin?"

"Actually….I have something to tell you. I'm engaged!"

"Wow seriously but you've only been dating him for about eight months!"

"I know but I've never felt this way about anyone before!"

"Not even about Jake Crandle?"

"No, not even close!"

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

We hung out the rest of the afternoon. Looking around all the baby shops and the shops for us. After Carly dropped me off, I put the twins to bed. Freddie and I had dinner and decided to discuss the christening.

"So…we have to start planning the christening soon."

"Yeah I know I was going to ask you about that as well as something else."

"What?" I asked.

"Well this apartment isn't going to last forever so I think we should sell it and move to a bigger house."

"Why now?"

"Because I bought the perfect house!"

"Cool."

"I'll show you it tomorrow."

"Kay."

"So anyway the christening-"

"And the wedding!"

"Yes. I thought you would have wanted to wait for a while."

"Of course I don't. I can't wait to become Mrs Benson!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now let's get discussing. Christening first. I was thinking 24th July. It's the 7th today!"

"Yeah. Do you want it at your church?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"No that's fine!"

"Cool. So I'll found up tomorrow and book it."

"Kay. So the wedding?"

"Yes. I was thinking Griffin for best man."

"Oh my God I completely forgot to tell you Carly and Griffin got engaged."

"Are you serious but that's only been like eight months!"

"I know but Carly said she's really happy so I'm happy for her."

"Me too."

The rest of the night we sat cuddled up on the couch and watched Mamma Mia. We sang along and really enjoyed the movie. I had a really fun night spending time with Freddie. I hadn't really been able to do that all week and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it much so I enjoyed this moment right here, right now.

The next morning I woke up I was excited. Today I was going to see our new house that Freddie had bought. It all happened so fast I hadn't had time to tell mum, dad, Selena, Melanie, Carly anyone about the house. I would later. Freddie and I got ready and then got Lilly and Taylor ready.

Freddie drove for about ten minutes from the apartment. Down a road that was full of big, expensive, celebrity houses. He started to slow down but not completely stop. He looked over to try to find the right house. No way could he have bought a house here. Only really rich people who had billions could afford here. Since Freddie had been promoted and with my own shop we had made about $10 million but these houses looked more expensive than that.

Finally he stopped the car. I looked out to my right and saw the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was so big looking. It was bricked with like big cream columns beside the front door that reached up to the second floor. It had a big front garden a black iron gates surrounding the front of it.

"Are you serious? This is our new house!"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Like it. I love it!"

"Good. Let's go inside."

"Kay."

I lifted the twins out and put them into their buggy. Freddie pressed the buzzer beside the gate and the gate opened and we walked up the driveway. There was about five steps to go up. Freddie helped me up with the pram and he opened the door.

"Wait doesn't someone live here?"

"No I'm bought it about a month ago and did the house up."

We walked inside. There was a big marble staircase that led us upstairs. There was a balcony looking over the hallway downstairs. It looked gorgeous. I loved this house already. Freddie took me up the hall and in through a door. There was the living room. Just plain and no TV but a big white leather couch and a fireplace. It was cosy looking though. Just family time.

Then he took me to the kitchen. This here would be my favourite room! I loved food. It was a beautiful wood kitchen with some white units! It looked really pretty.

We went into this other room which was dark. There was no windows which was weird. When Freddie turned on the lights they were dim but I could see what it was. A cinema! We had our own cinema! The TV was huge like the ones you would see in the cinema! I would just move into this house today if I could. I loved it!

He showed me the bathrooms upstairs and downstairs then the twins bedrooms. Yes they had a bedroom of their own! There was a pink one with a wooden floor with huge pink flower stickers on the floor. It looked cute. The other room was brown and pink. It looked cute too.

Then he took me to our room. It was huge. It had a big bed that you would just love to jump on but I didn't. I couldn't believe this was our house!

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

We went down to get the twins and then left the house. I took one final glimpse at it before Freddie drove of.

**Please review this is the longest chapter I've done I think!**


	33. Carly Meets Melanie

**Chapter 33**

**Carly Meets Melanie**

**Please keep reviewing you guys! Thank you so much! I want 5 reviews before the next chapter! Okay when Sam is telling the story of how her and Carly met she is speaking to Melanie so that's why there is speech marks at the start and the end of the flashback! I really hope iCarly wins all 4 awards at the teen choice awards. If there was a cutest TV programme couple Seddie would win! : ) Did you guys like iFight Shelby Marx? There is one more episode of season two iCarly awards and then season 3 starts in September and the first episode is iThink They Kissed! I'm so excited for Seddietember! Oh for the latest Seddie reviews from latest episodes go to SarcasticLeaves on Youtube. She and LaneTea are awesome!**

Today Carly was going to be meeting my twin sister Melanie. This morning I had saw the house Freddie, me and the girls would be living in when we got married. Melanie and I had to meet Carly at Groovy Smoothie. Mum wanted to have Taylor and Lilly so they are saying with their nanny for the first time! Freddie was away to hang out with Griffin, Gibby and Spencer. I picked up Melanie and we drove to Groovy Smoothies.

Carly was already there when we arrived.

"Hey," she greeted us, "You must be Melanie. I'm Carly."

"Hi," she replied back as they hugged.

"What do you guys want to drink?"

"A Strawberry Splat," I answered.

"Me too."Carly left to order the drinks.

"Carly seems nice."

"She is."

"How did you meet her?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"Carly was eating her tuna sandwich peacefully in the cafeteria garden so I went and snatched her sandwiches of her.

"Hey that's mine," she said as she snatched the sandwich back of me."You're Okay," I told her.

And that was it. That's how Carly and me became friends."

_End Flashback_

"Cool."Carly brings back three smoothies. She hands one to me and one to Melanie before sitting down.

"So…Freddie and I have set a date for the christening!" I said.

"When?" Carly and Melanie asked.

"24th July and as soon as the christening is over. Freddie and I are going to start planning the wedding. It's going to be hard for Freddie to pick a best man."

"Yeah I know," Carly said.

"It will probably end of being best men. He hates choosing between his friends."

"Who are you going to have as bridesmaids?" asked Melanie.

"Well…I was thinking Holly, Lilly and Taylor as flower girls, Josh as page boy and then you two, Selena and Abbey for my bridesmaids. If you want."

"Of course we do!" they said together.

"Good. I can't believe how fast my life has flown by the last three years."

"I know. I can't believe you've been back three years," Carly said.

"I can't believe I'm engaged and have to daughters. This life is so much better than singing as Taylor!"

"Do you miss being Taylor?" asked Melanie.

"No. I have achieved so much with singing though I won a Teen Choice Award and a Kids Choice Awards for best female singer against Beyonce and Miley but I prefer being normal. I have the best fiancé ever and the two most gorgeous girls!"

"Sam, I'm really happy for you though ten years ago I could never have pictured you and Freddie together!" Carly said.

"Why?" asked Melanie.

"Sam and Freddie used to hate each other so much. Well not really hate but they loved to annoy each other by insulting them or beating them up. They looked so cute together though but I never thought it would happen. I realised Freddie had a crush on Sam after Sam left for Hollywood. He wouldn't talk to anyone and he was having a hard time. His dad died not long after and then he just stopped talking to everyone until Sam came back," Carly explained.

Freddie and my story seemed cute now that I think about it!

"Griffin wants to get married in December. He wants a winter wedding!"

"I didn't know you were engaged," Melanie said."Yeah just recently."

"Yeah really recent like yesterday and you two have already discussed it."

"Yep. We're really excited."

"I can tell," Melanie said.

"I didn't know you were selling you apartment Sam," Melanie said.

"Oh yeah. Freddie bought a place in this posh place. The house is massive and he bought a whole lot of new furniture so the furniture in the apartment is staying there."

"How much is it?"

"$450,500."

"Cool. I'm looking for somewhere to live. I want to move back to Seattle. Do you mind if I come and have a look at it?"

"No sure but we're not moving out till we're married so maybe February, March time."

"That's fine."

The three of us hung out the whole afternoon looking at shops in Seattle. It was so much fun. I couldn't wait to do it again. Next time with Selena and Abbey!

**Please review! 5 reviews before next chapter! I'm going to start iHave a Daughter now so that will be up soon! I know really short chapter but they will get longer again! : )**


	34. Something Terrible

**Chapter 34**

**Something Terrible**

**Please review this chapter. I know I didn't quiet get 5 reviews but I haven't uploaded in a while and I miss writing and I can now with my new computer. Remember it is in Sam's POV!**

It was two days till the christening of the two girls. Freddie and I were doing the last minute preparations. The church was all organised and the reception. I had picked out the girls dresses too. After Sunday I could start planning our wedding. Freddie and I were watching American Idol and Taylor and Lilly were in bed sleeping.

"This is nice. Just the two of us," Freddie said.

"Yeah. I know. I've missed it."  
"I'm sorry. Work's been really busy lately."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just there's this big meeting next week and I've been sort of stressed in work about it."  
"You never told me."  
"I know. You're probably worse than me though. You have two newborn babies to look after. You shouldn't be worried about my work."  
"But I am Freddie. Just tell me next time and I will do whatever I can to help you."  
"I will," he said as he kissed me.

Then one of the twins began crying. I got up leaving Freddie to go and see what was wrong. It was Lilly who was crying. She was really warm and really red round the face. I began to get worried. I think that there is something wrong with her.  
"Freddie!" I shouted into the living room.

He came in.  
"What's wrong?"

"I think Lilly's sick, like she has a fever or something."  
"We should take her to the hospital. You take the keys and go on down to the car with Lilly and I'll get Taylor."  
"Kay," I said as I left the nursery.

I grabbed the keys and walked as quickly as I could downstairs to the lobby and out to the car. I was so worried about Lilly. What if something was really wrong and with the christening only two days away. Would I have to cancel it? I strapped her into her car seat and waited nervously for Freddie. Finally he came out with Taylor and quickly strapped her into the car and we drove to the hospital.

When we arrived I quickly got Lilly out of the car and ran into the hospital with her. Freddie would follow us in with Taylor I was just so worried about Lilly. What if she was really sick?  
There was a nurse at reception. I ran over to her quickly.

"You have to help my daughter," I said to her.

"What's wrong?"  
"She was crying and I went in and noticed she was really warm and really red round the face."  
"OK I'll take her into the doctor now. You'll have to wait here though," she said to me.

"OK just please make her OK."  
"We'll do our best."  
I handed her to the nurse and took a seat as I watched Lilly disappear into the room.

Freddie came in holding Taylor in his arms.  
"Where is she?"

"The nurse took her in. I'm so worried Freddie."  
"I know," he said as he sat down beside me and kissed my forehead while giving me a hug to try and comfort me.

Hours passed I had begun to get really worried. I hope she would be OK. Surely the doctor or nurse should have told us something by now. Taylor was sleeping peacefully in Freddie's arms. She didn't have a clue what was going on. I actually wish I didn't know what was happening at the moment. All I could think about was Lilly.

Finally about an hour later the doctor came out of the room that Lilly had gone to. A ran over to him.  
"Is Lilly OK? Please tell me she is OK," I said as tears scrolled down my face.

"She's going to be fine. She does have a fever and we would like to keep her in for a few days. I'll need you to fill out some forms though."  
"OK but her christening is in two days. It's a tradition in the family to have the christening before they are a month old. See my fiance's dad died a while ago and he would really like to stick to the tradition."  
"I'll do my best Miss,"

"Puckett. Sam Puckett."  
"OK Sam follow me this way and I'll get you the papers."  
I followed him over to the reception desk and he handed me papers to fill out just about Lilly. After I had finished I went over to Freddie and told him the good news.

"We should bring some of Lilly's stuff here," he said, "Do you want to take Taylor and I'll go and get them?"  
"No it can wait till the morning."

Then the nurse came over.

"Miss Puckett, you may go and see your daughter now."

I stood up along with Freddie and we followed the nurse to Lilly's room. When I saw her she was in the incubator. I felt so sorry for her. She looked worse than what the doctor had told me. Freddie and I sat down on the two chairs that were in the room. We just starred at her for about half an hour and talking to her. If the christening had to be cancelled it had to be cancelled. Lilly was the most important thing at the moment but I didn't want to disappoint Freddie. I just hope that it would work out.

**Please keep reviewing. I think I've done pretty well in updating tonight. It's almost midnight so I'm pretty tired but I want to make sure everyone is happy with the stories they like. Thanks again for all your reviews so far they have been amazing.**


	35. Friends and Family Visit

**Chapter 35**

**Friends and Family**

**Please review. Still in Sam's POV. I'm getting back into the writing spirit again so I may be updating a lot! ******** Coming in September is iGo Camping. Click on my name x0xkorzx0x and go to my profile to find out what it's about. I will from then on be posting a story every month including a halloween and an easter story! So I hope you enjoy them and review them! Thanks. I'm SO looking forward to iThink They Kissed. I saw the promo and literally screamed. It looks amazing. I was on Twitter this morning and Dan had posted a page of a script from and episode OMG it is soo Seddie. If you want to know what it says I will post an author's note with what it said. Let me know, please review**

The next morning I woke up early. Freddie was still asleep cuddling Taylor. I smiled at them and then I looked over at Lilly. She was sleeping peacefully but she probably didn't know what was wrong with her. I could hardly sleep last night worrying about her. Was she going to be OK? Will she still be alive this morning? Everything. But looking at her she looked fine. A tiny bit better than what she did yesterday. I got up off the chair and took my mobile out of my bag. I decided I wouldn't wake any of them up so I was going to phone Carly, Mrs Benson and my mum to tell them what had happened.

I left the hospital with my mobile as you couldn't phone in the hospital. I dialled Carly's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi," she said sounding sleepy.

"Hey Sam, not to be rude but can you call back in a couple of hours."

"Lilly's in hospital," I said her ignoring what she just said.  
"What? What's wrong with her?"  
"She has a fever and they're keeping her in for a few days."  
"But the christening is tomorrow."  
"I know they're seeing what they can do."  
"Well just let me know if you need me to look after Taylor."  
"I will and thanks."  
"Hey what are friends for? I'll come and visit in a few hours."  
"Kay," I said hanging up the phone.

I phoned Marissa and mum after speaking to Carly and they arrived ten minutes later. Marissa ran over and hugged Freddie and then me.

"Do you want me to take Taylor for a while?" mum asked.

"If you don't mind," I said.

"Sure. It's no problem. I'll bring some stuff for you, Freddie and Lilly too. Marissa do you want to come?"  
"Yes."  
"Bye sweetie," mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," I said as Marissa and her left with Taylor.

I sat down again beside Freddie.

"Are you OK? Do you want to go home and get a few hours sleep?" he asked me.  
"No I'll be OK. Thanks."  
"What are we going to do about the christening tomorrow?"  
"I don't know."  
Then Doctor Marshall came in. He looked at the chart beside the door.

"Mhm...yep...ok," then he turned round and faced us, "Lilly has certainly improved since last night. We are really happy with her and she seems to be getting better. She can go home tomorrow morning first thing."  
"Thank you so much," I said excitedly as I got up and hugged him. That meant the christening for the girls was still on.

"It's my pleasure," he said as he left.

"YES. We can have the christening," Freddie said as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Hey can I come in?" It was Carls.

"Sure."  
She came in and sat on a seat beside Freddie and me.

"How is she?"

"Good. The doctor said she should be allowed out tomorrow morning! Just in time for the christening," I told her.

"That's brilliant news."  
"I know," I said with a smile.  
"I brought this for Lilly," Carly said handing me a bear, "and one for Taylor too so she wouldn't feel left out."  
"Thanks," I said taking them off her.

"Well I better get to work. I'll call by later."  
"Kay. Bye," I said as she left.

"Finally some alone time."  
"Yeah. I hate hospitals."

"So I was on Splashface the other day and I was watching an old Taylor Lovato video. So Close and all the comments were saying how loads of them were able to relate to it. You should record a new album but as Sam Benson."  
I smiled at him. Sam Benson. It sounded just about right. Perfect in fact. In less than a year I would be Mrs Sam Benson.

"I don't know I enjoyed singing just not the way they made me sing."  
"Yeah but that can change."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Gibby opened up a recording studio."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep Red Bedroom."

"Cool. I'll think about it. Maybe in a few months."  
"Good. You were amazing. You shouldn't give up on it."

"I know. Thanks Freddie."  
He smiled back at me. Gibby was last person I would expect to have a recording studio. He just never seemed musical maybe a mermaid. Now that I could believe.

**If you watch One Tree Hill you'd know Red Bedroom is Peyton's recording studio. I had trouble thinking of names and I finished nine Seddie videos while writing this chapter. I know a lot! So please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	36. Coming Home Again

**Chapter 36**

**Coming Home**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The script goes like this:**

**Freddie:**

**Can we not just talk about it?**

**Carly:**

**No we can't just not talk about it.**

**Freddie:**

**But my mom's waiting for me to-**

**Carly:**

**I don't care. Are you in love?**

**Freddie stares at Carly. It's clear he doesn't want to talk about it. He looks over at the kitchen table**

**Freddie:**

**So...what's in the chicken pot pie. I mean,I know chicken but what other –**

**Carly:**

**Are you in love or not?**

**Freddie:**

**(long beat then) Yes**

**Carly:**

**(Sighs) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as...**

**Freddie**

**I didn't say I was in love with you**

**Carly stares at him confused**

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the table. 6:00am. Why was I up so early? Today was the girls' christening. I was really looking forward to it. Three o'clock today at Freddie's church. Doctor Marshall came in and told us that Lilly could go home anytime after eight that morning. Freddie signed the discharge papers and everything. Mum kept Taylor last night so I hadn't seen her since yesterday. Mum said she was great though when I w as speaking to her last night which was good. All I could think of apart from Lilly though was what Freddie had said last night about Gibby's recording studio. I had always said no to it before but now I was really considering it but just for fun not to be released are anything. I just missed it. It was still a big part of my life. I had so many songs that I had written over the last three years with Freddie. It was the only way that I could express my feelings. Would it be that bad if I did do an album? I was trying to keep the whole Taylor Lovato thing a secret and we hadn't mentioned it in many months.

A few hours had passed. I must've fallen back to sleep because the doctor came in.

"I thought you'd be home by now."  
"What?" I asked still half asleep.  
"It's half nine. Lilly could leave."  
"Oh right. Freddie," I said nudging him.  
"Hmm. What?"

"We can go now."  
"Great."  
Doctor Marshll took Lilly out of the incubator she was in and handed her to us.

"Thank you."  
"It's my pleasure. Have a good christening."  
"Thanks. We will," Freddie siad as the three of us left.

We arrived back at Treehill Plaza and went up to mum's apartment. We knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hi sweetie," she said as she welcomed us in.

"Hi mum. Where's Taylor?"  
"She's still in bed."  
"Oh. I've missed her."  
"I have their dresses ready for the christening and everything."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you two want tea or coffee or biscuits?" she asked.

"Yes can I have coffee please and a biscuit?" Freddie asked.

"Sure. Sam?"

"Can I have a hot chocolate and a biscuit?"

"Sure," she left and went to the kitchen.

We sat down on the couch. Then Taylor started to cry.

"I'll get it," Freddie said as he got up.  
"OK."  
He left and about two minutes later came out with Taylor in his arms. He sat back down beside me.

"Hi Taylor," I said as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

Freddie put one arm around me. We looked like a proper little family. Back together again for the first time in a few days. It felt perfect. Mum came over with the hot chocolate, coffee and buiscuits.

"Thanks," Freddie said.

We talked to mum for a couple of hours and left at twelve. We had loads to do before the christening, today would be a big day for Marissa and Freddie especially. A day to remember. We got the girls bathed and got them dressed then we got ready.

Half two time for the christening. The four of us left meeting mum, dad, Selena, Jack and Melanie on the way to the car.

**Please review! :)**


	37. Christening

**Chapter 37**

**Christening **

**I am so sorry. It's been so long from I've updated but I've been super busy being back to school and everything and I've had major writers block :( and I blame Twitter. I spend most of my time there so anyway here is Chapter 37. OK I've never been to a christening so I don't know what happens.**

Sam's POV

I was really nervous about the christening and hoped everything would be OK. Freddie and I had, had a hard couple of days with Lilly being in hospital and everything and now it was starting to turn around.

Lilly and Taylor were dressed in their long white laced dresses and looked really cute. Freddie was holding Lilly and I was holding Taylor as the music started playing. I looked at Freddie and smiled.

"Nothing will ruin this day Sam. I promise you," Freddie said to me.

"I know. Let's go Benson. It's the girls' day," I said as I began walking down the aisle with Taylor with Freddie and Lilly following me.

As I walked down the aisle I imagined what my wedding day would be like. It was the next thing Freddie and I were concentrating on the wedding. I was really looking forward to getting married.

Carly and Griffin were already up there at the front when Freddie and I reached the front of the church.

The minister took Lilly of Freddie and poured water over her head. She cried a little.

"I baptise you in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit," Minister Jacob said before handing her back to Freddie.

Then he took Taylor of me and did the same with her. She didn't cry though. She was defiantly like me.

There were cheers at the end of the christening especially from Mrs Benson. This was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time.

_After the Christening_

A couple of our close friends including Gibby, Griffin, Carly, Spencer, Abbey and the kids went out for dinner as well as my mum, dad, Selena, Jack, Melanie and Mrs Benson.

"Freddie, you're dad would've been so proud of you today. I wish he was here," Mrs Benson said almost crying.  
"I know mum. Me too. It's too bad that he didn't even get the chance to meet his granddaughters," Freddie said as a tear scrolled down his cheek.

I give him a hug. It was a hard for Mrs Benson and Freddie today.

"Speeches," Carly said as she stood up with a glass in her hand, "First of all I would just like to say how honoured I am to be a godmother. It's weird I never thought I would be here at the christening of the twins of my two best friends who when they were younger consistently picked on each other but I am. If Lilly and Taylor are half as smart as Freddie and half as creative as Sam they will be the coolest, smartest girls ever. Thank you," Carly finished as everyone clapped.

The speeches continued throughout the night. There were tears and laughs.

Finally we arrived home at about eleven o'clock. The twins had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago so Freddie and I went and tucked them into their cots. They looked so cute as they slept. I couldn't believe how fast they grew up.

Freddie and I went and sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. The repeat of American Idol was on since we missed it tonight.

"I had a great day today," I said to Freddie.

"Yeah, same. I 'm glad it turned out good in the end."

"Yeah Lilly had us really worried and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"We can start planning the wedding!"

"I can't wait to our wedding."

"It won't be long now," I said as Freddie hugged me close while we watched American Idol.

**Please keep reviewing. I will hopefully update some more chapters of my other stories this week. Which one would you like updated next? I'll let you have the choice since its been too long. Thank you though for all your reviews. I will post the next four days till Thursday and then I'm in Portugal for 6 days but I will defiantly update over Halloween! :)Happy Halloween**


	38. The Wedding

**Chapter 38**

**The Wedding**

**Please review. I'm thinking of like one more chapter after this and then I will finish this story only because I've been writing it for months and people have seemed to stopped reviewing it so here we go. The wedding bit is probably a really boring bit.**

A Year Later

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I stood there in my white dress.

"Are you ready?" my mum said to me.

"Yep," I said as I took one more look at myself.

"Sam…I'm so proud of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you have achieved over these last five years from Taylor to you now. You are so beautiful and talented. You have a husband to be that cares so much about you and two lovely girls and family and friends who care about you so just go out there today and have the best day of your life."

"Thanks mum," I said as I hugged her.

There was a knock at the door. It was Carly.

"Sam, you look so beautiful," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe today's the day. You ready?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it," I said as Carly hugged me.

My dad came in through the door."It's time," he said as he took my arm.

Carly and mum followed dad and I.

**********************************************************************************

Downstairs Melanie, Abbey, Selena, Holly, Taylor and Lilly were all waiting downstairs. We got pictures token before it was time to walk down the aisle.

The music of 'Here Comes the Bride' began playing and Holly helped Taylor and Lilly down the aisle. They were followed by Selena, Melanie, Abbey and Carly.

Dad looked at me, "I'm so proud of you Sam."

"Dad, don't you'll ruin my make-up," I said as my eyes began to water up.

We walked down the aisle. I saw Freddie at the front. He turned round and smiled at me. I smiled back. Walking down the aisle felt exactly the way I thought it would.

Finally I reached the top. The minister stood in front of me and Freddie."We are gathered here today for the wedding of Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson. Does anyone have any reason for these two not to be married."He waited for a minute.

"OK. Freddie take Sam's hand and repeat after me."

Freddie took my hand.

"I, Freddie."

"I, Freddie."

"Take you, Sam."

"Take you, Sam."

"To be my friend, my lover."

"To be my friend, my lover."

"The mother of my children and my wife."

"The mother of my children and my wife."

"I will be yours in times of plenty."

"I will be yours in times of plenty," Freddie repeated.

"In times of sickness and in times of health."

"In times of sickness and in times of health."

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you."

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you."

"To comfort and encourage you and to stay with you for all eternity."

"To comfort and encourage you and to stay with you for all eternity."

"May we please have the rings," Minister Adams said.

Gibby stepped forward with the rings and Freddie took my ring and placed it on my finger.

I smiled at him.

"Samantha your turn." Minister Adams said.

"I, Sam"

"I, Sam."

"Take you, Freddie."

"Take you, Freddie."

"To be my friend, my lover."

"To be my friend, my lover."

"The father of my children and my husband."

"The father of my children and my husband."

"I will be yours in times of plenty."

"I will be yours in times of plenty," I repeated.

"In times of sickness and in times of health."

"In times of sickness and in times of health."

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"In times of failure and in times of triumph."

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you."

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you."

"To comfort and encourage you and to stay with you for all eternity."

"To comfort and encourage you and to stay with you for all eternity."

"May we have the ring," Minister Adams said again.

Gibby handed me the ring and I placed it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."Freddie leaned in and kissed me passionately. All our friends and family clapped.

**********************************************************************************

"Speeches," Gibby said as he stood up, "OK thanks everyone. So as the best man I sort of have to say something. I would first of all like to congratulate my two best friends Sam and Freddie on their wedding day. I remember when we were in High School and they couldn't even look at each other without either Sam insulting him or beating him up so it's weird for me to be here today at their wedding but seriously they are the perfect couple. Second of all I would like to thank all you guys for being here on this special day."

Everyone clapped.

"Freddie would you like to say something?" Gibby asked."Yep," Freddie stood up and Gibby sat down, "I can now say that I am the happiest man alive! I have dreamt about this moment for about ten years and now all my dreams have come true. There is just one thing that is missing and that's my dad. My dad unfortunately passed away a few years ago and I know if he was here today he would be very proud of me and Sam. Sam you look beautiful today and so do Taylor and Lilly. I would like to say a special thank you to Carly for putting up with Sam throughout the whole wedding planning as I know how hard it can be when Sam is stressed out and lastly for all our friends and family for being here on this special day."

Everyone clapped again.

It was Carly's turn.

"Wow. I'm so happy to be here today at the wedding of my two best friends. When Sam left when she was 16 I thought that was it. I would never see Sam again. Freddie took Sam's leaving really hard and if that wasn't bad enough his dad passed away. Freddie and I stopped talking until a five years later when Sam returned to Seattle. Freddie started becoming himself again then one day they told me two big things. One, they were engaged and second, Sam was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier. These two are amazing and will be together forever. They have two beautiful girls and there family is already complete. I love you guys."Everyone clapped.

********************************************************************************

It was time for our first dance. We had chosen to dance to Amazed by Bryan Adams.

"Freddie and Sam Benson it's time for the first dance." the DJ said.

Freddie and I took centre stage and the music began and we began to dance.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me, baby you surround me

You touch everyplace in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

**********************************************************************************

Freddie and I had booked a hotel suite for our wedding night. The party was over and we made our way up to the suite with the girls.

"After you Mrs Benson," Freddie said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Mr Benson," I said as I walked in.

I took a seat of the couch with Lilly on my knee. Freddie took a seat beside me with Taylor on his knee.

"This was the best day ever. Did you girls enjoy it?" I asked.

"Sam…they can't talk."

"I know."

"Mummy," Taylor said.

"Did she just say her first word?" I asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said as he kissed her forehead.

"She's defiantly a mini Freddie!"

"Hey," he said as he playfully thumped me.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too," Freddie said as he kissed me.

**Wow that was really long. What do you think? One more chapter to go. I'm going to miss this story.**


	39. Epilogue

**Chapter 39**

**Epilogue**

**Please review. I'm sad this story will end so I've decided to make a sequel. I've decided for the epilogue it will be a little preview of the new story and I will use this as also chapter 1 but a longer one so I might get two chapters done of the new story today since this is basically it. **

**In the next story Taylor and Lilly will be 14, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Griffin are 36, Spencer is 51, Selena is 39, Mrs Puckett, Mr Puckett and Mrs Benson are 56. Wow everyone seems really old in this story and there is another one added Keely, Sam and Freddie's other daughter she is 2 and Nathan who is 7 also Sam and Freddie's son.**

_13 years later_

"_Time for school," I shouted upstairs to Taylor, Lilly and Nathan._

"_Coming," I heard Nathan reply to me._

"_Hi sweetie," Freddie said coming out of the bathroom._

"_Hey," I said as he walked over and kissed me._

"_Hello Princess," he said as he walked over to Keely who was eating her breakfast._

_"Hi daddy," she said._

"_Where are the others?" Freddie asked me._

_"I'm here dad," Nathan said as he came into the kitchen._

_"Lilly and Taylor are still upstairs as usual," I said._

"_Lilly's probably making herself all pretty for the boy she likes at school," Nathan said._

_"What boy?" Freddie asked_

"_I overheard Lilly and Taylor talking last night about this boy called Jack. She says he's a nerd but a cute one."_

_"She's too young to even think about dating," Freddie said._

"_Freddie…she's fourteen now. Remember we were thirteen when we had our first kiss."_

_"But she's my little girl."_

_"At least it's only Lilly. Taylor and Keely don't have any boyfriends yet. You have to let them go sometime."_

_"I know and you're right."_

_Just at the moment Lilly and Taylor came into the kitchen._

"_So who's this boy? What's he like? How did you meet him?" Freddie asked Lilly all these questions._

"_Freddie!"_

_"Nathan, I can't believe you told them."_

_"So it's true?" _

_"Noooo."_

"_Lilly?"_

_"Fine. His name is Jack but he's a total dork. There is no way I would date him in a million years!"_

_"You know Lilly that's what I used to say about your dad and now look at us. We've been married for thirteen years and have four children."_

_"It's not like that with Jack and me."_

_"Well want's different about it?" Freddie asked._

"_He's way better looking than you."_

**OK so I'm going to end it here. I know it's sort of ended in a bad place but anyway stay turned for the new sequel iTell Them My Secret! : )**


End file.
